The Horrors Of War
by FayeValentine00
Summary: COMPLETED After Ron's death, Harry and Hermione are left alone. Will they be able to deal with the pain, anger and danger while finding love at the same time? HHr
1. Chapter 1

The Horrors of War 

By: FayeValentine00 

Chapter 1 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
It was the first Hogsmeade weekend of Harry's 7th and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry so Ron, Harry and Hermione had decided to make the most of it by having a relaxing day together. So much had happened to the trio lately since Voldemort seemed to make them his primary targets in the middle of their 6th year. It felt as though the sane world had ended and they only had each other to rely on for support and protection. 

The Order of the Phoenix was still active and working but no one seemed to be able to stop the relentless attacks on Harry and his friends. For some reason, that seemed to be the one bit of intelligence that no one was able to obtain. It was frustrating and frightening but Harry knew he'd never have been able to get this far if Ron and Hermione had not been the people fighting just as bravely as he right at his side. 

"Harry, are you okay, mate?" Ron's voice shook him from his thoughts and he forced a grin to his red-haired best friend. 

"Fine. Just thinking is all." 

"Harry, stop." Hermione leveled her eyes at him with an almost Professor McGonagall type scowl. "Today is our day for fun and relaxation. We are not going to worry about anything, okay?!" 

"Besides Harry, the Order promised to take a close watch over Hogsmeade today, remember." Ron said with a big smile that Harry was not completely sure that he believed. 

He couldn't help but laugh as Hermiones serious face broke into a grin but he did finally nod his agreement. "I'm sorry. You're right. Today is stress-free." 

Harry, Ron and Hermione spent the day buying and eating snacks, drinking Butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks and generally tried to act like carefree children. Every once in a while one of the three would turn serious for a moment or look around suspiciously but everytime, the other two would be able to pull that person back into their fun. 

Hermione looked down at her watch with a sigh when she saw a large group of students leave the Three Broomsticks with depressed expressions on their faces."It's already time." 

Ron cursed under his breath but Harry as well as the others, climbed to their feets and stepped out into the streets without a second thought. Harry was surprised to see very few students left in the shopping areas and realized that the sun was beginning to set. Knowing well that they'd be better off at the castle before sunset, Harry quickened his pace and the others must have felt the same way because they too sped up. The events that happened next were so quick that it would take Harry several days before he remember the order in which it all occured. 

A scream rang out in the nearly deserted courtyard of Hogsmeade before Harry heard a loud voice call out one of the unforgiveable curses. 

"Imperio!" 

Harry braced himself for the hit but it wasn't until he spun around a split second later that he realized the target had not been him. Hermione turned towards the area where the spell had come from and moved about halfway to the shadows. Harry knew she had no control over what her body was doing but had no clue how they ultimately planned to use her. Without a second thought, Ron and Harry both reached for their wands but just as they had pulled them out more spells from the shadows rang out. 

"Expelliarmus!" 

The wands that Ron and Harry had just pulled out were ripped from their grasps and floated in the air 20 feet above their reach. The two boys looked at each other in horror before rushing in front of Hermione to at least guard her body the best they could knowing all too well that without their wands they were defenseless. 

"Oh look, Potter and Weasley think they are heros even without their precious little wands." 

Harry knew the voice immediately as Lucius Malfoy and to his horror, watched as 6 death eaters stepped out from the shadows with wands pointed directly at Ron and Harry's chests. Harry waited for the attack to come from the front but it was the female voice from behind him that sent the excrusiating pain though his body. 

"Crucio!" 

Harry fell to the ground, writhing in pain. It felt like all the nerve endings in his body were on fire. He heard Ron yelling to him but couldn't see him. His eyes were glued shut as the pain continued to cycle through his body like electricity through a power line. When it finally ended, Harry could barely move. It took him nearly 30 seconds before he could open his eyes and see Hermione standing over him, wand pointed directly at his chest. 

"HARRY! HARRY!" Ron's voice was frantic and Harry could hear him fighting with somebody, obviously trying to get away from someone. "Are you alright?!" 

Several of the dead eaters laughed at the question before Mr. Malfoy's voice spoke out to them again. "Well Potter, we aren't here to kill you. The Dark Lord wants that pleasure for himself." 

Again he heard laughter in the ranks before the voice continued as Harry tried to climb to his feet. "Instead, we are here to show you exactly how weak you are and how powerful the Dark Lord is." 

"What are you talking about?!" Harry's words had barely escaped his mouth when Hermione shot another Curciatus Curse at him and once again her was laying on the ground trying in vain to fight on the attack. 

When the curse ended, Harry was able to open his eyes just enough to see Ron fighting a masked dead eater but, in the end, two dead eaters held him tight. 

"What do I mean? Well Potter let me show you." Harry watched as Lucius turned his wand towards Ron and saw that Hermione two had been forced to turn and watch as Ron struggled against the restraints of his captures. Harry lunged up, trying to reach Ron but it was over all to soon. 

"Avada Kedavra!" 

The men holding Ron suddenly let go but in the moment that it took Harry to register the spell, his best friend was already laying on the ground unmoving. 

"RON!" 

He heard several large popping sounds and knew the dead eaters had all disapperated leaving the echos of their laughter ringing out through the street for what seemed like an eternity. The world seemed to stop. Ron lay dead on the ground. Harry knew it without even checking. He'd seen the curse before and knew that even now their was no hope. Harry felt a sudden cold rush over him and he momentarily forgot the pain that shot through his body. He had just sat there and watched his best friend be murdered in front of his face and he had done nothing to stop it. NOTHING. 

Hermione suddenly collasped where she had stood. He eyes still focused on Rons unmoving body. Tears streamed down her face but no sound came out. Harry wasn't even sure that she ws breathing. The look of horror and disbelief on her face was almost worse then the scene he had just witnessed. She just watched him as if hoping he'd move or breath or say something to let them know that it was all an act and none of the things they'd seen were real. It was nearly a minute before reality seemed to set in and her eyes blinked for the first time. Harry watched as Hermione finally found her voice and said two words in a heart-wrenching cry that broke his heart more then he'd ever imagined possible. 

"RON! NO!" 

Harry saw her begin to try to climb to her feet to get to Rons side but Harry reached out, fighting off the pain and pulled her back down. She fought him but he held her tightly to his chest with tears streaming down his face. She swore and kicked but after a moment her fight ended and she leaned into Harry and broke down in sobs. She too seemed to realize that they'd never again see that smiling face that Ron so eagerly gave. 

Neither of them noticed when people who had watched the scene in horror came forward to try to help or when members of the order and the teachers at Hogwarts came on the scene and tried to make sense of the sitsuation. Harry barely remembered being moved from the street. 

Somehow he and Hermione had ended up in the hospital ward. The only thing he could remember where Hermiones screams when they tried to seperate them to be examined for injuries. Apparently Madam Pomfrey must have given in because when the world became clear again, Hermione was curled up on his bed with him asleep but he hands held tightly to his robes as if she feared that he too might leave her forever. 

Harry didn't know what to do. Ron was the person he had always depended on. Now he was gone. He tried to wish for a moment that it had all been a dream but nothing could wash away the cold, dead feeling that seemed to feel his veins and his heart. He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt something damp on his chest and he looked down to see that even in her sleep, Hermione was still crying. 

She began to murmur in her sleep and move slightly but it wasn't until her made out her words that he realized exactly how much Hermione was hurting. 

"I'm so sorry Ron. It's all my fault. IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Let me know what you think! ^_^ This is my first HP fic but I hope you'll enjoy it. 

PS - I do not own anything.. especially anything in the Harry Potter universe. J.K Rowlings does. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Horrors of War 

By: FayeValentine00 

Chapter 2 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sometime that night Harry must have dozed back to sleep because when he opened his eyes again, he was surprised to see that the sun was just beginning to rise. To his surprise, he realized that Hermione was no longer curled to his side but he saw her the moment that he rolled over 

She sat on the edge of his bed with her back to him. Harry could see that her breath was uneven and every few breaths, he hear her sniff lightly. Harry sat up slowly and turned so he would be facing her. Although Harry was sure she knew he was watching her, she didn't make any move to speak or turn around. She simply sat there. 

"Hermione?" 

He waited a moment for a responce but after nearly a minute, Harry realize that it wouldn't come. He reached his arm out slowly, afraid what would happen if he touched her. His worse fear was that Hermione would reject him and he knew that he wouldn't be able to take it. She was the only thing he had left right now. If she turned him away it might as well have been him that was killed at the hands of the dead eaters. 

Finally Harry summonded up all the courage that he could find and touched her arm so gently that, at first, he was not even sure that she'd felt it. After what seemed like an eternity, she turned to face him but Harry was shocked. He barely recognized the red and swollen face that he saw. 

"Hermione... p-please don't cry." 

"H-H-Harry... I-I-I'm so s-sorry." She spoke slowly between sobs but when Harry tried to tell her that she didn't have to go on she waved him off. It was obviously very important to her that she said whatever was weighing so heavily on her mind. "I c-could've k-k-killed you. ... I couldn't ... I couldn't st-." 

Once again Hermione broke into sobs and Harry couldn't imagine the guilt that she was feeling. He did the only thing that he could think of to do. He reached out and pulled her into him. He pushed the puffy hair out of her face so she could breath properly and just hugged her while she cried her heart out onto his sleeve. 

"It's okay." He spoke to her quietly, trying to blink back his own tears that had already begun to fall steadily down his cheeks. "They forced you. D-don't apologize. It's not your fault." 

They stayed like that for a long time, crying and holding each other. In fact, it wasn't until they heard someone clear their throat beside the bed that they finally looked up and saw Madam Pomfrey looking at them with a mixture of concern and empathy. 

"I'm sorry but there is someone here who wants to see you. I told them no of course but they are quite adamant about seeing you." 

Hermione's grip around Harrys torso tightened and she looked up at Harry with eyes that immediately told him that she wasn't ready to see anyone yet something told him that he should at least find out who it was that wanted to see them so badly. 

Harry pulled himself up a bit straighter and dragging Hermione with him, He settled up against the pillows of the bed. "Who is it?" 

"Ummm..." Madam Pomfrey looked as though she wished she could run away. She was obviously very worried about her patients and their reactons to the guest. "I-It is Mr. Weasley, my dears." 

Harry looked down at Hermione and when she nodded her consent to him, he told Madam Pomfrey to send him in. 

"What am I going to say, Harry! What if he blames us." 

"Don't worry. I'm sure it will be okay." But even as the words came out, he wasn't confident. 

The moment before Mr. Weasley appeared, Harry wondered if Hermione should release the tight hug around his middle but one look at the obvious fear in her eyes and he knew it was better if he held her in place. 

Mr. Weasley rounded the curtains to the bed and looked down at the two with empty, bloodshot eyes. He looked flushed and it was obvious that he hadn't slept at all the night before. He sat at the foot of the bed and looked at each of them as though he didn't know whether or not he'd be permited to touch them but finally he took a deep and leaned forward pulling both Harry and Hermione into a tight embrace. 

Hermione had once again begun to cry and Harry too could feel tears running down his cheeks. This was just too much to be real. When they finally broke apart a few minutes later, all three where wiping their eyes. 

"I'm sorry, Mr. Weasley. We couldn't-" Harry was cut off when Mr. Weasley raised his hand to stop him but he himself didn't begin to talk for another minute or so. 

"I know. ... I know. I'm sorry we weren't there. The people standing guard were all stunned simultaniously. We had no warning. ... No warning at all." 

"How can this be happening. This is not the way it was supposed to be!" Hermione finally seemed to control her tears and looked at them a little clearer. 

"Molly keeps saying the same thing. We wanted to make sure that you aren't blaming yourselves. There was nothing you could have done to stop this from happening. ... Do you understand?" 

Neither Harry nor Hermione responded for a long while but finally, after a pleading expression from Mr. Weasley, they both nodded half-heartedly. 

"Okay. We wanted to take Ginny home but she says she won't leave so I beg you two to look after her. Can you do that?" 

"Yes sir." Harry nodded. 

"Please call us if you need anything. We will be in touch soon." 

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley." Hermione tried to offer a smile but it didn't work at all. 

Nevertheless, after a final goodbye, Mr. Weasley left and Harry and Hermione were once again alone. 

"What are we going to do, Harry?" 

"We - We have to go on. It is what Ron would want most of all, right?" 

Hermione nodded reluctantly. "I'm scared. I feel so stupid all of a sudden. Just yesturday I was worrying in the back of my mind about N.E.W.T.S. It just feels like ... it feels like everything is for nothing." 

"It doesn't have to be." They looked at each other seriously before Harry continued. "This can't be the end, Hermione. We can't stop now or else Voldemort will have won. We have to get better and work harder for Rons sake, right?" His voice cracked slightly at the mention of Rons name but Hermione nodded anyway with a sudden expression of conviction on her face. 

"Okay Harry." 

"Okay." 

The two remained together in the hospital wing for a week, barely leaving each others side with the exception of showers and bathroom runs but even as they walked out the door and towards the Griffindor common room it was strange to think that they were heading back into school with one of their own missing. 

People glanced at them as they walked down the halls in slience but no one dared say a word. Obviously Dumbledore had asked the school not to bring up the subject around them. 

They told the fat lady in the picture their password and entered the common room slowly. For a brief moment Harry thought Hermione might spin around and make a run for it but she didn't. The room was full and all eyes were on them but no one said a word. For the first time in the history of the common room, you could have heard a pin drop. 

The two sat own on the couch near the fire and waited until everyone had returned to their previous tasks before speaking. 

"Maybe we should study. We must have loads to catch up on by now." 

Harry couldn't help but feel a bit of a smile tug at his lips. It was the first time since the incident that Hermione had even mentioned homework and he hoped that it was a sign that she was improving. 

"Alright. We just need to find out what we missed." Harry agreed so quickly that Hermione looked surprised. 

It was then that the two saw Neville sitting on a chair at the other end of the common room looking their way with obvious concern. 

"Neville." Hermione called and waved their fellow 7th year over. He seemed a bit reluctant but finally made his way over and forced a smile to them. 

"Hello." He sat down across from them and seemed confused. 

"Hermione and I figure we should catch up on our homework. Do you happen to know what we missed." 

"Oh ... Ummmm..." He looked a bit confused at first but finally answered. "Nothing." 

"What?" Hermiones mouth dropped and she looked at him in shock. 

"Nothing. We didn't have any homework. The teachers said that we should all take some time to relax. They said we had enough to deal with." 

"Even Snape?" Harry gave Neville an expression that was nearly identical to Hermiones. 

Neville nodded. "Even Snape. It's strange really. He's seemed different this week somehow." 

"Oh, well, Okay. Thank you then Neville." Hermione smiled as best she could before looking around the room and looking depressed when she didn't see what she was looking for. 

Harry met Hermiones eyes and gave her a look of sympathy knowing far too well that the person they'd both spent time looking for in the common room would never again pass through those doors. 

Neville sat with them a bit longer and then headed down to the great hall for lunch that would be starting shortly. After him, the common room began to empty and as it did, a red haired girl walked up to them slowly. She seemed afraid to say anything yet knew she had too. 

"Ginny." Hermione looked up at her and then leapt from her chair and threw her arms around the younger girl who'd become like a sister to her. 

Harry walked over to the girls and tried not to show outwardly how much it hurt to know that they had watched as her brother was murdered. He didn't know what to say but it turned out that he didn't have to. When he got close enough, Ginny pulled him into the hug as well and they all stood in the middle of the common room trying to make sense of what was happening. 

"Harry, you look pale. You should eat something." Ginny looked up at him in concern. 

Hermione looked up too and nodded her head in agreement. "I guess we'll have to go back there someday, right?" 

"I guess." 

As the three made their was down the stairs Harry realized that someday soon, every step they took to make their lifes sane again would pay off the moment that Voldemort paid for taking away one of the greatest people that Harry'd even known. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Let me know what you think so far. It means alot! ^_^ Sarah-chan 

BTW... I love Ron and it was hard to kill him off but I really wanted H/HG together without worrying about a conflict between the boys. Thanks for forgiving me. ^_~ 


	3. Chapter 3

The Horrors of War 

By: FayeValentine00 

Chapter 3 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The next several weeks went by quickly for Hermione and Harry. Between homework and studying for the N.E.W.T.S. that would be coming up at the end of the year, there was barely anytime to reflect on the negative. The problem was that one major thing was missing and no matter how much everyone tried to avoid the subject, there was a definate soberness to the school that'd never been there before. 

"Harry, can you hand me that book over there?" Hermione asked while already buried in other books she was trying to sift through for information on the history of wand making. 

"Sure." He handed her the book and went back to his transfiguration paper that was due the next morning. 

Thats how every night had been since the duo returned from the hospital wing. They both went through their days as if trying to fool themselves and everyone else that everything was okay but it wasn't the truth. Rumors circulated through the school that Hermione was known to talk and cry out in her sleep but it was Harry who barely ever went to bed until the rest of the common room was deserted. People were beginning to wonder if the two hadn't gone slightly looney. 

A sudden silence seemed to fall over the common room and when Harry looked up, he realized that only he and Hermione remained. Looking down at his paper, Harry realized that he'd written down the same sentence 3 times. With a heavy sigh, he put the paper aside and grabbed a blank sheet of parchment to do something he'd been trying to avoid for weeks. 

_ "Dear Weasleys, _

I'm sorry I haven't written sooner but I didn't know what to say. Actually, even now, I have no clue what to say. Hermione and I are so sorry about everything that happened." 

Harry had to pause for a moment to blink back some tears before continuing. The Weasley had been the closest thing to a family that he really had and he didn't want to loose that but HOW!? He thought for another minute and then continued on with the letter. 

_ "If you ever need anything, please let me know. Maybe Hermione and I will be able to see you at the holidays. If you are avaliable, just send us an owl. _

Harry" 

Harry rolled up the parchment and sealed it before Hermione read it. She'd been so closed off lately that he was afraid she'd become upset all over again. It was surprising actually, Hermione was brilliant and more booksmart then anyone Harry had ever met but until Ron's death, he didn't realize exactly how much Hermione depended on others for human affection. 

One look at his homework and Harry knew he wouldn't be able to concetrate on it so instead he laid back his head and closed his eyes, hoping to clear his mind. At first all he could hear was the soft crackling of the dying fire and Hermiones occasional page turning but then something else took over his emotions. 

A room appeared before him and he was surrounded by masked dead eaters. They all stood before him waiting for their orders. Harry knew at once that he was seeing through Voldemorts eyes. 

"We've done it, Master. We've killed Potter's friend." A womens voice from behind one of the masks spoke with an obvious excitment. 

"Good. Good." Voldemort rubbed his hands together and his high pitched laugh filled the air. "Now you have another job." 

"What Master?" "We'll do anything for you." "Tell us our mission." 

All the masked people began to talk at once in excited voices but the moment Voldemorts hand went up to silence them, they stopped. "The girl. This time kill the girl. I want to see Potter's face when his other friend is killed before him." 

Several of the hord laughed but one women with a particularly anxious voice spoke out the loudest. "Yes! Baby Potter won't know what to do. He may even beg you for mercy." 

That began another cycle of laughter and Harry woke up with a start. His scar was burning worse then he'd felt in a long time and he looked over at Hermione immediatley. She was already staring at him in shock. She knew he'd had another vision but from the dread in her eyes, he wasn't sure if he should admit it. 

"A-Are you alright?" She asked, slowly setting aside her books. 

"Yes. It was just a dream. I-I'll be fine." He decided to go to bed before Hermione asked him anymore questions but the moment his foot hit the first stair, he heard her voice behind him. It was very soft and shaky but he heard it. 

"Don't lie to me, Harry." 

With a sigh Harry turned back to face Hermione and saw that her face was pale and she was gripping her robes so tight that her knuckles were white. Harry didn't know what to say. 

"It's fine. Don't worry." 

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Her eyes looked wild. "I know what happened, Harry. You had a vision. Tell me what you saw." 

"It doesn't matter. I'm going to bed." He tried to turn again but before he knew it, Hermione was screaming. 

"DON'T YOU DARE. I HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW!" She'd jumped to her feet and stood between one of the armchairs and the couch. "I miss him too, Harry. I was there too! Don't shut me out. You aren't protecting me. DON'T SHUT ME OUT!" 

Her knees gave out and she collasped to the ground. She buried her head in her arms against the couch seat and started to bawl. Harry stood frozen in his spot watching her. He noticed some people had come downstairs to see what was going on but one look at him and they quickly went away. It wasn't until he was completly sure that they were alone that he went to her side and picked her up, settling them both on the couch. 

"I'm sorry." He could hardly recognize his own voice. It sounded so odd. He wasn't used to comforting girls. When they'd been in the hospital, they clung to each other but somehow this felt different. It felt more intimate. "I'll tell you but please calm down." 

Hermione nodded her head and after a few months was able to slow her tears to a trickle. Only then would she look him in the eyes. "I'm sorry. Sometimes I feel like I'm losing it Harry." 

She sat there and stared at him for a long time before she spoke again but when she did it was a voice he'd never heard before. It sounded older and hardened in a way that Harry couldn't explain. "We've already lost Ron. I couldn't bare to lose you to. ... If we can't be honest to each other then there's no point anymore." 

Harry was speechless. She was right and he knew it but saying it and really doing it were two very different things. How could he be helping anything by telling her that she was Voldemorts next victim but before he could even think on it, Hermione spoke again as if answering his mind. 

"I don't care what it is. I can handle it. We can fight it together. Please?" 

He couldn't say no to the pleading eyes that bore into his own so after a big sigh, he told her exactly what he'd seen up to the point of waking up with the burning scar. 

She hadn't said a word through the entire explination and now that he was through she just stared at him with an expression that he couldn't read but in some way it unnerved him. 

"Hermione, are you alright?" 

She didn't speak, didn't even move for a long time but when she finally did, a smile came over her face. 

"We'll fight together, right?" 

"Alright." 

After the agreement, to Harry's surprise, Hermione laid back on the couch and laid her head on his chest. Without even realizing it, Harry found himself playing idly with her hair. 

"What do you think of me, Harry?" 

The question was so out of the blue that he had no clue what to say. "Huh?" 

"What do you think of me?" 

"I ... um ... I" He felt like he was swimming upstream, trying to figure out how to respond but she cut him off before anything useful came out. 

"Nevermind Harry, forget I asked. I guess I should go to bed now." She stood up and made it halfway to the stairs before Harry found himself acting on pure instinct. 

He climbed to his feet and caught up with her quickly. He grabbed her arm so she couldn't run away and spoke words he'd never even once imagined saying outloud ... especially to Hermione. 

"I-I think you're great. I really like you alot." He tried to think of something else clever to say to her but before he knew it, his mouth was saying something completly different. "I don't ever want to be without you." 

Harry heard her take a sharp breath and a moment later she turned around and faced him with an unreadable expression. "Do you really mean that?" 

"Yeah." Harry himself was surprised by his answer but once it was out he realized immediatly that it was the honest truth so he repeated himself a bit more confidently. "Yeah, I really mean that." 

For the first time, Harry saw a bit of shyness in Hermiones eyes but she smiled a real smile for the first time since the disasterous Hogsmeade trip. "I feel the same way." 

She leaned up and pressed her lips softly to his for a brief moment. Afterwards they stared at each other in an ackward slience. Both knew that their friendship had just drastically changed but to their surprise, neither seemed too worried about it. 

"I guess I should go to bed. Goodnight Harry." 

Hermione turned to head up to bed but Harry stopped her and spun her back around. This time he kissed her briefly, making up for his lack of responce to her kiss moments before. 

"Goodnight Hermione." 

That night Harry didn't fall asleep for a long time. Between the vision and the fact that he thought Hermione had just become his girfriend, his mind was racing but when he did finally sleep he was graced with the first restfull sleep he'd had in months. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Thanks for the Reviews. I hope you continue to enjoy. 


	4. Chapter 4

The Horrors of War 

By: FayeValentine00 

Chapter 4 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The next morning, Harry mailed the letter to the Weasleys but it wasn't wasn't until a week letter that Hedwig swept into the great hall durning breakfast with the responce. After untying the letter, Harry gave Hedwig a piece of bacon and scratched her head lightly before she flew off again and he was able to open the letter. 

"Harry, what is it?" Hermione looked at him over the Daily Prophet that she had received with curiousity written all over her face. 

"I-It's from the Weasleys." 

"They finally wrote back!" Hermiones eyes lit up brightly. Ever since he'd told her about writing them she'd been waiting for the responce as eagerly as he. "What do they say?" 

He opened the parchment and held it between them so they could both read at the same time. 

_ "Harry, dear _

Sorry it took me a while to write you but things are still a little hectic over here with the Order and... other things. You understand, I'm sure, but it gets a little better everyday. Bill and Charlie are both home now and working hard trying to gather intelligence. We'd love to tell you everything over the holiday. Will you and Hermione please come? It really would mean alot to us. Dumbledore has put some sort of protective charm around the burrow so it should be safe. (We already asked him for you.) Can't wait to see you. Can you bring Ginny home with you? 

Thanks Molly" 

After reading the letter, Harry took a big swallow of pumpkin juice before looking over at Hermione for her reaction. 

"So, what do you think?" 

She opened her mouth to speak but before any sound came out, Harry saw a blur of red before Ginny came to stop before them. "Are you really coming?! Mom just wrote me!" 

Harry couldn't remember seeing Ginny look so happy in a long time but it was Hermione that spoke up first with a smile of her own. "Of course we're coming. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." 

"Oh good. Everyone will be so excited! I'll write Mom back to confirm everything!" With one last smile she turned and ran from the hall, presumably to go get some parchment to return the good news. 

"You sure about this?" Harry looked at her, trying to hide his concern. 

"Yes, I actually am. We can't put things off forever, right?" 

"Right." 

Before they knew it, the holidays were upon them and Harry found himself packing for the trip that he was half avoiding and half looking forward too. Once he was finshed and realized he really shouldn't stall any longer, he made his way down to the common room and found the girls already waiting for him. 

"Finally." Ginny said with a smile on her face. 

"Yeah, you took forEVER!" Hermione said with an equal smile. 

"Sorry about that." 

"Oh Harry, we're just joking." Ginny picked up her suitcase, obviously ready to get out of the school as quickly as possible. "We'd better hurry or we'll miss the train, right?" 

The train ride out of Hogworts was tense. None of them had been back to the burrow since the incident, not even Ginny, so nobody knew what to expect. The three got a cabin to themselves in the back of the train and closed the door for some peace. Before long, Hermione had fallen asleep on Harry's shoulder and apparently Ginny wasn't in any more of a mood to talk then he because they both simply sat in silence, watching through the window at the passing scenery. It wasn't until the snack cart came around, and they had some food to occupy themselves with, that they all actually spoke to each other. 

"Ummmm... Can I ask you guys a question?" Ginny looked at them with a nervous look on her face. 

Harrys mouth was full of chocolate frog so it was Hermione that answered her. 

"Sure. What's on your mind?" 

"Well... Are you two g-going out?" She immediatly looked very embarrased. 

Before answering, Harry and Hermione looked at each other, both feeling equally uncomfortable. Since that night in the common room, when they'd kissed, neither had spoken about it but it was obvious that they were closer then they'd ever been before. Hermione gave Harry a curious look, obviously awaiting the answer as much as Ginny. 

"Ummm... I think so." Harry knew he sounded stupid but he continued looking down at Hermione. "We are, aren't we?" 

"I guess so." 

"REALLY?!" Ginny's squeal was so loud that it completly ended any potentially romantic moment there might have been but they both laughed at her excitment anyway. 

"Yeah, really."

Ginny beamed at Harry. "Can I tell my parents? They'll be so excited! PLEASE?!" 

"Sure." Hermione answered with a giggle but even though Harry agreed that telling the Weasleys was no big deal, he couldn't help but wonder what kind of pranks the twins were going to pull when they heard. They'd never been the kind of people to let something this good slip away. 

The time on the train flew by after that. They ate their snacks and gathered their things together so when the train stopped, they were the first ones off but none of them were prepared for their welcoming party. 

All the Weasleys were there and waiting for them. Ginny jumped into her parent's waiting arms while Bill, Charlie, Fred, George and Percy all looked at Harry and Hermione, nobody knowing what to say. It wasn't until Mrs. Weasley gave them both hugs that Harry finally felt at home. 

The first night at the burrow had been tense but after nearly an hour of arguing, Mrs. Weasley convinced Harry to sleep in Ron's old room while Hermione would be sleeping in Ginnys room. Trying to put off going into the room he wanted so badly to avoid, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny sat up half the night with the twins, helping them sample some new products coming out. Harry thought it was amazing to see how much their store and products had grown since the store had opened two years ago but by 2 a.m., Mr. Weasley sent them all off to bed. 

The stairs up to Ron's room at the top of the tower seemed longer then ever but slowly he made his was to the top step and stood before the closed door with a growing knot in the back of his throat. As his hand reached for the doorknob, Harry had to tell himself over and over that no matter how much he wished for it, Ron would not be waiting for him on the other side. With a deep sigh and a heavy heart, Harry opened the door and walked into the eerily silent room that had once seemed so warm and happy. 

Everything was exactly as it had been in his past visits except maybe a bit cleaner. He looked over everything slowly while memories that had once seemed so pointless or futile came flooding back. He could remember everything from the games of wizard chess and the conversations about quidditch to the days last summer when Voldemorts power reached an all time high and they'd had to hide out for nearly a month. It all seemed so unreal now. 

At school, Harry and Hermione had both been able to bury themselves into their work and try to forget about the pain but how was he supposed to do that now when everything his best friend had owned and loved was staring him in the face. Not able to stand it any more, Harry sat down on the bed and stared at the window trying not to think about anything. 

It seemed like he'd sat there a long time, just staring, before he heard the bedroom door open and close. He knew someone was watching him but he didn't want to look. He didn't want to talk. He just wanted to disappear for a while, something he'd never been able to do since coming to the wizarding world 7 years ago. 

"We all miss him, Harry." 

The voice Harry heard was the last one he'd expected and when he turned around, he found Bill sitting next to him on the bed. The oldest Weasley brother looked older and more tired then he'd ever noticed before. His long hair was unkept and the lines around his eyes seemed to deepen every moment he looked at Harry. 

"We were right there, Bill. Only feet away." Suddenly Bill felt like the older brother that Harry'd never had. He wanted to talk to him. He needed so badly to say the things that weighed so heavily on his chest. The things he couldn't say to Hermione for fear of upsetting her even more then she already was. 

"No one blames either of you. There was no way to change it." 

"I blame me! They took over Hermione and by the time Ron and I realized what was going on, they got us unarmed. It all happened so fast. ... GOD!" Harry punched the pillow on the bed with all the anger in his heart but he had no more tears to cry. All he had left was the anger at his own failure to save one of the most important people in his life. 

"Harry, I can only tell you one thing but it is the honest truth. I swear." Bill took a deep breath and put a firm hand on Harry shoulder. "Do you know what the first thing my mother said after they told her what had happened? She asked about you... and Hermione of course. She and all of us knew that if anything could have been done, you would have done anything to save him. Even if it meant dying yourself. This is no fault of yours. You're still alive, Harry. You have to live. If you can't do it for yourself, do it for Ron. He loved you and Hermione too much to see you like this. Do you understand?" 

Harry found himself staring into the face for the older man for a long time, thinking over everything he'd said with serious consideration. After several minutes a peace settled over his soul and he found himself nodding in responce to the question. "I understand. T-Thank you." 

Bill got up and headed to the door but before he opened it, he turned back to Harry. "If you understand then do me one favor tomorrow." 

"What?" 

"Smile for my mother. She's worried sick about both of you. It will do her good to know that you'll be okay." 

"Sure." Harry found himself smiling in responce. 

With a quick nod of acknowledgment and a wink, Bill left the room leaving Harry feel more at peace then he had in a very long time. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Next Chapter - Danger strikes at the burrow. 


	5. Chapter 5

The Horrors of War 

By: FayeValentine00 

Chapter 5 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Two day after his talk with Bill, Harry was feeling more confident about being in the Weasleys home. He found it easier to laugh and generally enjoy himself which made Molly look much happier then that first day when they'd arrived. 

"Harry, wake up, it's christmas!" 

"Hurry up now! Don't want to miss out, do you?!" 

Harry's eyes opened slowly at the sound of the loud voices and found himself staring up at the twins. They both wore the sweaters that Mrs. Weasley must have made for them and looked down on him with big grins. 

"Okay, okay. I'm up." 

"Better hurry, Harry." George grinned and the two left the room to allow Harry to get dressed in peace. 

A few minutes later, Harry made his way down the stairs and found that everyone was waiting for him. It was comforting to see that everyone was smiling and trying to make the best of things. 

"Happy Christmas, Harry." Ginny and Hermione said in unison. 

"Happy Christmas." 

Upon opening his gifts, Harry had recieved a huge collection of the twins products from their store, a hand-made sweater from Mr and Mrs Weasley, a journal from Hermione, a stash of chocolate frog from Ginny (who later admitted that the twins had helped her pay for), and a box furom Bill and Charlie. The box was actually for Harry and Hermione but the oldest brothers told them to wait until later to open it. 

After a wonderful day of spending time with the Weasleys and a huge Christmas fest, Harry made his way out to the backyard with the box he'd recieved. He found a snowy seat near a tree that looked big enough for both himself and Hermione but he waited until she found him and settled herself down at his side before opening anything. 

"What do you think it is?" Hermiones eyes dancing with just as much curiosity as Harry felt. 

"No clue. Only one way to find out, right?" 

"Right." 

Harry opened the package slowly. He wasn't sure what to expect but something told him that he'd be thankful that he'd waited until now to open it when they were alone. Once the lid was removed and they looked inside, both knew immediatly what they saw. 

"Oh Harry!" The gasp echoed exactly what Harry had been thinking but nevertheless he pulled out the item and just looked at it. 

The item was a photo album and the picture on the cover was one he didn't even know still exsisted. It was of the D.A. group. They'd only ever taken one picture together as a real group but Harry'd never seen it. Together they flipped through the page and realized that Ron must of be keeping pictures since their first year. Some Harry recognized as ones that Colin had taken and others Harry had no memory of at all. At first, Harry had thought that the photos would make him sad all over again but it didn't. It felt like a veil of closure fell over him and Hermiones eyes said that she felt the same way. 

"This is wonderful." Hermiones voice was breathless and for a long time the two sat and reminised about the good old days before life had become so complicated. 

Somewhere along the line, the two must have dozed off because Harry awoke with a start when he heard a twig break somewhere behind him. For a moment, he thought it might just be the twins trying to sneak up on them but something else knew that it wasn't. This was something worse, something dangerous. He didn't know how he knew but he did. 

"Hermione, wake up." Harry whispered, shaking her gently. 

"Huh?" 

He put his finger to his lips to silence her and then carefully pulled the wand from his pocket. Hermiones eyes widened, recognizing the look in Harry's eyes as one of extreme alertness. Knowing all too well that Harry's hunches were almost never wrong, Hermione too grabbed her wand and held it so tightly that her knuckles had begun to turn white. 

'What is it?' She mouthed to him, eyes wide in fear. 

Harry shook his head slowly and then they hear another twig break. This time it was closer. "Hermione, stay down. Don't move." 

Having no intention of being a sitting duck, Harry stood up and found himself nearly face to face with one of three dead eaters who had been sneaking up on them slowly. "Stop!" 

Harry pointed his wand directly at the chest of one of the people which effectivly stopped them for a moment. At first it seemed to be a stale mate. No one moved or spoke for a long time. Obviously they'd been hoping to get in and out without too much of a fight. Thankfully Harry had ruined that plan. 

"You know why we're here, Potter." A deep male voice finally spoke up from his left side. "The dark lord knows you hear him tell us to kill the girl." 

"Get out of here!" Harry suddenly wished he had some back up. He knew he could take down one of them but one was surely to get him in return. Thankfully, Hermione seemed to read his mind because after a quiet spell, Harry hear a series of windows break before all the house occupants came running outside, wands ready. 

"What the..." Freds voice trailed off as he saw the scene but quickly he and his twin had Harry flanked. 

"Molly, take Ginny inside." Mr. Weasley spoke slowly as he and the oldest three sons also made their way forward. 

The sight of so many wizards with wands drawn seemed to worry the three dead eaters because they began to take small steps backwards. 

"Oh, poor baby Potter has to call his friends to help. Can't even protect his precious girlfriend by himself." The female voice came from his right side. 

"You might be safe for now but we'll get her all the same. You'll see. You'll be left alone and then the dark lord will end you!" With the promise the three disapperated, leaving Harry, Hermione and the shaken Weasley men all looking around in concern. 

Bill helped Hermione to her feet and after a quick glance around, escorted her back into the house. All the other turned to look at him in shock. Knowing he had no other choice, Harry told them all about the vision he'd had and how'd he heard them trying to sneak up but it wasn't until he finished that Charlie spoke up in a reaction he would have expected from Ron. 

"Bloody hell." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I hope you are enjoying this ficcy. Please R&R. It is my first HP fic so I am a bit nervous. 

BTW... I just want to say that I really enjoyed the fifth book! (I think some people are a little too critical about it... IMHO) 


	6. Chapter 6

The Horrors Of War 

By: FayeValentine00 

Chapter 5 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Mr. Weasley suggested that no one tell Ginny and Mrs. Weasley about Harry's vision and after they all agreed, the men headed into the house to calm the girls down. To Harry's surprise, all of them looked alright. In fact, Mrs. Weasley was already busy making tea. 

Once they were all settled on the various couches and chairs in the living room, Mrs. Weasley was the first person to speak up. "Well, now that we've all had our shock for the day, I think we really need to focus on something positive." Despite her upbeat statement, it was impossible to miss the uncertainess of her voice. 

Nobody spoke at first. Everyone just looked from person to person, each one seemingly at a loss for a new topic. 

"Come on now. Surely _somebody_ has something to say." 

"OH!" Ginnys face suddenly lit up and she looked straight over at Harry and Hermione. "I completely forgot to tell you!" 

"Ginny, m-maybe now isn't the t-" Hermione began to speak up with a mixture of fear and embarrasment on her face but Mrs. Weasley cut her off before she could finish the thought. 

"What is it, Ginny dear?" 

Harry, who had his arm protectively around Hermione, could feel the heat rushing into his cheeks as Ginny told her entire family her news. 

"Well, I was going to tell you right when we got off the train but things were... well... tense." The red-haired girl ran her fingers through her hair a bit uncomfortably but then pushed aside whatever negative thoughts were in her head and proceeded on. "Anyways, Harry and Hermione are dating!" 

All eyes suddenly turned on the couple and Harry wished he could sink through the floor but before any plans for escape could be made, Fred and George were patting him on the back with stupid smiles. 

"Way to go, Potter. Ron thought it'd take you at least another year or so before you actually admitted you liked Hermione." George yelled, much louder then needed. 

"Well said George. Honestly you two. It was about time you got together. I mean, it was dead boring watching you deny what was obvious to every other person who'd ever stepped foot into the Gryffindor common room." Hermiones red face obviously provided Fred with a sense of accomplishment, having throughly embarrased her because after a brief pause he did something that Harry didn't understand. 

While Percy, Bill and Charlie took Harry's attention away, Fred leaned over and whispered something in Hermiones ear that made her eyes go wide. Her eyes shot back and forth between the twins for a long time before she leapt to her feet and gave them two giant hugs. 

For nearly an hour, all the Weasleys fawned over Harry and Hermione as if they'd never seen a young couple before. It wasn't until they were all settled again that a terrifying thought crossed Harrys mind. What kind of reaction would the two recieve if the Daily Prophet caught wind of the relationship. The two would NEVER get any peace. 

"Ummm... I was just thinking..." Harrys voice effectively quieted the group and once he had their attention he felt a bit uncomfortable. "Well, I was just thinking we should keep this a secret for now." 

"But why?" Ginny looked confused and slightly upset. 

"Think about it, Ginny. If the Daily Prophet caught news of it then they'd never have a spare moment in private. The reporters would probably hide in the bushes of Hogsmeade if they could." Charlie answered, flashing Harry a big smile as if he'd read his mind. 

"Quite right, Charlie. Wonderful idea!" Mr. Weasley smiled, knowing that Charlie was absolutely correct. "For now it's a secret. Alright Harry?" 

"Wonderful." 

Later that night Harry sat alone on a couch in the Weasley living room. Everyone else had gone to bed hours ago but Harry wasn't tired. He couldn't stop this awful feeling that Hermione would be in danger anywhere they went but that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to make her happy but maybe the only thing he had been doing all these years was putting her in more danger. How could she possibly be happy if she constantly had to watch over her shoulder to see if someone was after her? Harry knew the answer and it didn't make him feel any better. 

Hermione would have been better off never having met Harry. How may countless times had she and Ron been put into dangerous sitsuations because of him? And he couldn't even say that they'd all been okay in the end because they weren't. Ron was gone forever and now they wanted Hermione all because of Harry. All because Voldemort wanted to break him down piece by piece. 

The thought of running had once sounded so good to Harry but now he only needed to remember the prophecy that Dumbledore had told him in his fifth year and he knew that he couldn't escape. His destiny was to kill or be killed. There was no way to avoid it and no way to stop it. Anyway you think about it, there had to be more murder but WHY?! Why did it always have to be him?! It simply wasn't fair. 

Harry slumped back onto the couch, his chin aganist his chest. He knew he was wallowing in self pity but no other thoughts seemed to be able to break through. 

"Are you ever going to go to sleep?" 

The female voice came from the foot of the stairs and when Harry turned around, he saw Hermione standing in the doorway. She looked almost angelic as the moonlight shone in through the window right where she stood. 

"In a minute." 

"Harry, you said that 3 hours ago." She smiled slightly and made her way over, sitting down next to him. 

"How did you know I was still down here?" 

"The stairs, of course. Did you forget the one that always creeks?" 

"Oh, of course." Harry felt himself smile despite his current mindset. 

"Are you okay?" Her eyes searched his with concern. 

"I will be. I was just thinking." 

"About what?" 

"Nothing important." He knew before he even spoke that she wouldn't believe him but Harry, being a man, told the lie anyway. 

"Yeah right. You're a terrible lier, you know that?" She smiled brightly as if she already knew he'd break down and tell her eventually. 

"You're right. Sorry. It's just..." He ran his fingers through his hair nervously but then looked directly at Hermione and told her the truth. "It's just... It's just that I can't help but feel that you'd have been better off if you'd never met me. I do nothing but put you in danger." 

She didn't say anything at first. She simply searched his eyes until she burst into loud laughter that Harry didn't understand and to be honest he found it quite grating. 

"It's not funny, Hermione. I really mean it. I couldn't take it if anything happened it you." 

"Honestly Harry. Listen to yourself. You said that all you ever do is put me into danger. That is so untrue. You make me happy, Harry." She spoke softly and pushed some of Harry's unkept hair out of his face. "You're the most wonderful man I've ever met. Without you and Ron I'd still be the biggest prat in all of Hogwarts!" 

"You don't understand, Hermione. I-" 

"NO! You don't understand. I love you and I'd go through everything we've been through and worse all over again as long as I am able to come back home and be with you for just one more day." 

"But--" 

She cut him off with the same know-it-all look she'd often given her first year teachers when they'd asked a question that only she'd known the answer to. "Before you say another word, Harry Potter, You need to hear what Fred and George told me this afternoon." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	7. Chapter 7

The Horrors of War 

By: FayeValentine00 

Chapter 7 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Before you say another word, Harry Potter, you need to hear what Fred and George told me this afternoon." 

Harry stared at her in confusion for a moment until he remembered that Fred had whispered into Hermiones ear earlier that evening. He'd completely forgotten until she mentioned it but now that she had, he was curious. 

"Fred told me that life is too short for second thoughts and that you and I should live our lives to the fullest reguardless of the trials we have to go through." Hermione searched Harry's eyes as she spoke, looking for any signs that she was breaking through his self-imposed depression. "He said that he and George were both certain that as long as you and I stuck together as a team them we'd be able to beat our demons." 

Harry didn't speak for a long time, instead he simply looked down at his hands until he was certain he'd be able to speak clearly. "Did they really say all that?" 

"Well yes but then they made me swear not to tell anyone but you. They don't want to ruin that carefree image they're so proud of." Hermione smiled and he found himself returning the gesture, knowing all to well that forcing Hermione not to tell was the twins style. 

"I'm sorry." Harry finally looked into Hermiones eyes, speaking straight from his heart. "I guess Fred and George are right. We always did work better as a team, didn't we?" 

"Of course, Harry. Remember in our fifth year and we faced all those death eaters in the Ministry of Magic? There would have been no way to hold them off if all of us hadn't fought together, right?" 

"But that isn't the point." Harry shook his head, returning to his originial point. "You shouldn't _have_ to fight with me. You shouldn't have to be worried about what might happen and when. You should be able to live happily and peacefully." 

"But that would mean being without you and that in itself would make me miserable." She cupped his face in her hands, forcing him to look into her eyes before continuing. "I want to be where you are. I want to fight beside you. I'm not a fragile doll, Harry. Trust in me like I trust in you. Together we'll get through this, just trust me. We'll be okay. No more guilt. Please?" 

Harry sighed deeply. How could he say no when she looked at him that way. Even though the need and desire to shield Hermione from danger was almost overwhelming, he was smart enough to know that she was right. Pushing her away now under the guise of protection would only serve to make life more miserable and difficult for the both of them. The best thing to do would be to accept life as it is now and try not to think back on the things that couldn't be changed. 

"How did I ever get so lucky?" 

"What are you talking about, Harry?" Hermione gave him a look that said she had no clue what he was getting at. 

"How did I get so lucky to find someone who always knows exactly what to say when I get into one of my moods?" 

She blushed with a surprised look on her face. "I'm nothing special. I'm still just the bushy-haired, know-it-all bookworm that you met in first year." 

"No, Hermione. You're much more then that." 

Harry leaned down and their lips met for the first time since that night in the Common Room when emotions were at an all time high. Harrys hand gently pushed away some of Hermiones hair as the kiss deepened and before they knew what was happening, she had her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Each of them took their time to explore the others mouth with growing enthusiasm. They must have sat there a long time in each others arms but when things began to heat up even futher, Hermione pulled back slightly until she could look into Harry's eyes. 

"I think it's time I got up to bed." 

Harry saw the blush in her cheek and even though a part of him didn't want the moment to end, he knew she was right. The Weasley's couch was not exactly the best place to be doing this anyways. 

"Alright. I'll walk you on my way up to Ron's room." 

After one last goodnight kiss, Harry found himself laying in Ron's room and finding it hard to relax after that kiss. 

A few days later, the winter holiday had come to an end and Ginny, Harry and Hermione found themselves back on the Hogwarts Express heading back to school. Harry had his arm around Hermione when they heard a voice at the door that made them both jump. 

"Well, well Potter." Draco stood in the doorway of the train car, staring at Harry with a murderous glare that Harry and Hermione both mirrored back. It was the first time they'd seen each other since Ron's death and Harry knew that was mostly due to the fact the Dumbledore had forbidden them to come within 100 yards of the other. 

"Get out." A deep angry voice spoke up first and it took everyone a minute to realize it was Ginny. She'd jump to her feet and walked right up to Malfoy without a hint of fear in her eyes. 

Draco looked down at Ginny with a surprised look that Harry couldn't quite read but before he was even sure he'd seen it, the hatred was back on his face and he was looking at the couple again. "I see you and your little mud-blood girlfriend are together now, eh? Had to wait till Weasley croaked before you made your move?" 

Harry started to jump to his feet and was in the process of pulling his wand from his pocket when Hermione nearly tackled him to the ground. He started to fight her off but stopped when she began to whisper frantic pleas into his ear. 

"Harry, stop! Please! You'll kill him. Just stop!" 

Hermione held Harry tight from behind, her face and chest pressed firmly into his back and when she stopped her pleas, he whole body shook in silent sobs. 

"Yes, Potter. Listen to your little mud-blood girlfriend. Wouldn't want to watch someone else die, would you?" 

Harry opened his mouth to reply but before he could, they heard a primal scream coming from the small red-haired girl before she leapt on Draco, knocking him to the ground and proceeded to hit him with every ounce of strength she could muster. Draco tried to push her off but to everyones surprise, he didn't strike her back and Crabbe and Goyle never jumped in either. Finally after one final push, Draco pushed Ginny off and climbed to his feet, wiping blood from his lip. 

"You'd all better watch out. This isn't over." With that, Draco and his friends slammed the door to the car and walked away leaving an angry Harry with two crying women. For the first time Harry began to wonder if being at Hogwarts was the best idea at the moment. 


	8. Chapter 8

The Horrors of War 

By: FayeValentine00 

Chapter 8 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

By the time Ginny, Harry and Hermione made it back to the common room, the tears had dried but their hatred for a certain Sytherin had grown to astronomical levels. Luckily, everyone was in the great hall for dinner when they arrived so the three were able to talk openly. 

"I'll kill him!" Ginny paced back and forth in front of the raging fire with her fists clenched tightly at her sides. 

"Ginny, maybe you should come and sit down." Harry patted the seat next to him but instead of complying, she turned on him as if he was the enemy. 

"Sit down? SIT DOWN?! How am I supposed to sit down?! He thinks it's funny! HE THINKS MY BROTHERS DEATH IS FUNNY!" Her voice finally broke and her face crumbled while the tears began to stream down her face. 

Hermione jumped up from the couch and threw her arms around the smaller girls frame. "It's okay. It's okay." 

Harry watched the two girls, not having any idea of what to say. He was too angry to think straight, yet he also knew that if he took off after Draco now that both of the girls would follow. Hermione stroked Ginny's hair and rocked her gently back and forth while blinking back tears of her own. 

"I miss him, Hermione. How could he talk about Ron like that?!" 

"I don't know, Ginny. I really don't know." 

  
Around 10 o'clock, Hermione took Ginny upstairs and did not return again until the younger girl had fallen asleep. 

"Will she be alright?" Harry asked softly. 

"She will be. I suppose it's a good she's talking about it." 

Harry nodded his aggrement but decided that they definetly needed to take their minds off of the train incident. He took Hermione's hand in his and smiled when she looked up at him in surprise. 

"How about we go for a walk." 

At first she looked surprised but a moment later she smiled. "I'd love to." 

The two walked along the edge of the lake, hand in hand. The night was illuminated only by the full moon that hung high in the sky. Neither seemed to feel the need to say anything. Simply being alone together was enough to calm their minds and give them a sense of peace. 

They came to a tree on the far side of the lake and Harry sat down, pulling Hermione down into his lap. Without hesitation, she sat back and leaned her head onto Harry's shoulder. 

"I think I should apologize." He spoke softly into her ear, causing her to sit up just enough to look him in the face. 

"Why?" 

He could see the obvious concern on her face so her wrapped his arms tighter around her waist and kissed her cheek gently. Once her body was relaxed again, he continued. 

"I haven't exactly been the ideal boyfriend, have I?" 

Hermione surprised him by giggling before answering. "Well, we have had quite a few things on our minds." 

"True but I am going try a little harder." 

"Where is all this coming from?" 

"I guess I just want to make sure that you know exactly how much you mean to me. Besides, I can't have Ginny telling her family that I don't treat you like a princess. Molly would kill me." 

Both shared a laugh at the thought of Molly sending a howler into the great hall screaming about how Harry should be more attendant to his girlfriend. 

"Honestly Harry, I know you care." 

"But it's more then that. I love you, Hermione." 

Her whole body froze at those words and she didn't say anything for so long that Harry began to wonder if he'd said to much. It wasn't until she'd spun around in his lap and pressed her lips firmly to his that he knew she was happy. Harry pulled her tightly to himself and kissed her back with as much enthusiam as she'd shown. When they finally broke apart a few minutes later, panting for air, Hermione looked up at him with a big smile and eyes briming with tears. 

"I love you too, Harry." 

Something about saying those 3 words to each other made every emotion that they felt for each other seem to grow double. Harry's heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. Sitting in his lap was a beautiful girl who'd always been right under his nose and yet somehow it had taken them 7 years to get to this point. Not about to let the moment die, Harry pulled Hermione to him once more and smoothered her with light kisses. 

He kissed her forehead, eyelids, cheeks, and ears. He worked his way down her neck until he found the hollow spot that made her sigh heavily. All the while, Hermione's hands moved through Harry's hair and along his shoulders and chest. Both where breathing unevenly and before they knew it, Hermione was laying on her back in the grass with Harry leaning over her. 

The mutual kisses and carresing went on until they heard a noise in some nearby bushes. Both froze in their place and listened for any other noises. Moments later the noise came again but this time it was a bit closer. It looked like the two weren't the only ones out for a midnight stroll. 

"We should go." Harry whispered softly into her ear, teasing the lobe lightly with his lips. 

"Do we have to?" 

Although the pout on Hermione's lips was nearly irresistable, he nodded with a reluctant groan. After getting up, he helped her to her feet and the two ran as quietly as possible back to the castle, holding back their laughter the entire time. 

When they finally made it back into the common room, everyone was already in bed and the fire had started to die out. Although Harry had a strong urge to continue where'd they left off, the image of Colin Creevy coming downstairs with his camera to capture the moment immediatly made him think better of it. 

"I guess we should probably get some sleep." Harry spoke quietly, unable to keep the disappointment out of his voice. 

"Yeah, I guess and I really should go check on Ginny." Hermione didn't even try to hide her how she felt. If Harry hadn't know better, he'd have thought she was going off to her own funeral. 

She gave him a short but deep kiss before turning towards the stairs, speaking as she walked. "I meant what I said, Harry. I love you very much." 

"I love you too." 


	9. Chapter 9

The Horrors of War 

By: FayeValentine00 

Chapter 9 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Harry slept in longer then usual the next morning and found himself awoken by Neville's voice screaming his name from the stairwell. He'd tried to put his pillow over his head to block out the sound but when Harry realized that the voice was growing closer, he sighed and pulled himself into a sitting position. 

"Harry! Wake up! T-There is something that you have to see," Neville said, running into the bedroom with a paper gripped tightly into his hand. 

"What is it, Neville? I'm tired. Can't this wait until later?" 

"No, Harry! This is serious." Neville leveled a serious gaze straight at Harry before tossing the papers into his lap. "Just look!" 

Harry's eyes scanned over the pages quickly and nearly passed out. He felt all the blood drain from his face. "W-Where did you get this?" 

"Everyone has it. It's this mornings Daily Prophet." 

Harry let out a string of curses that would have made the twins proud before he turned back to Neville. "Has Hermione seen this?" 

Neville gave him a look of sheer sympathy before nodding slowly. "The girls stopped her before coming down for breakfast. It seems..." 

"It seems, what?" Harry asked Neville slowly, trying not to displace his anger of the sitsuation on the messanger. 

"It seems that the Slytherin's have made the pictures into a banner and..." He paused a moment and took a deep breath before finishing his statement with nearly uncomprehensible speed. "AndposteditintheGreatHall." 

"THEY WHAT?!" Harry leapt to his feet, the paper still gripped in his hand, and looked around for something to tell him that this was all just a bad dream. 

"I-I'm sorry, Harry." The boy had such a worried expression on his face that Harry couldn't bring himself to shout anymore. 

"Umm... Thank you, Neville." 

"Professor McGonagall took down the picture." 

Harry nodded absently, unable to think straight and not trusting his own voice. He pulled the paper up once more and read the article carefully. 

_The-Boy-Who-Lived Gets a Girlfriend   
Exclusive Photos _

An unknown source sent these pictures to the Daily Prophet offices by emergency owl late last night and, as you can see, a photo is worth a thousand words. 

Growing up with a famous name and constantly being referred to as "The-Boy-Who-Lived" hasn't stopped Harry Potter from finding love. Even after the recent tragic death of his best friend, Ronald Weasley, Harry has begun an relationship with the boys' mutual friend Hermione Granger. 

Granger, a Muggle born witch attending Hogwarts as a 7th year student, has always been close with Harry but The Daily Prophet has heard rumors that her intentions may not seem as true as Harry thinks. 

An anonymous reader has sent us the following quote about just how devious the young girl may be. "Hermione Granger is an attention seeker. She always has the best grades and is the teachers pet in nearly all of her classes at Hogwarts. It only makes sense that Harry Potter would be her next choice. Who better to get her the kind of attention that she desires? Besides, she had to wait until Harry was emotionally weak before he'd even give her the time of day!" 

Our sources tell us that this reader is not the only person with that opinion and if you remember the articles written a few years back by Rita Skeeter, you will remember that the same Hermione Granger was the one who played games with young Harry's heart. Can this girl be trusted? The Daily Prophet will keep you updated. 

Harry's eyes gazed over the pictures again but it was even worse the second time around. For the first time since entering the wizard world, Harry wished the pictures didn't move. There were two pictures on the page and neither looked remotely innocent. It would be a long time before either Harry or Hermione were out of detention. 

The picture on his left showed Harry sitting against the tree with Hermione sitting in his lap. Every few seconds, the picture Harry would kiss the picture Hermione on the cheek. The picture would have been innocent enough except that from the way the picture was taken, it looked as though Harry was grabbing her chest. 

The second picture was a billion times worse and Harry wished he could sink through the floor. It had been taken when Hermione was laying on her back in the grass and Harry had been leaning down over her. Whoever had taken the pictures had made sure to find them in the most compromising positions because the two in the picture were obviously much to involved with each other to be worried about anything else. 

Harry's first thought was to thank god that Hermione and himself didn't go any further last night. He wouldn't put it past The Daily Prophet to print even the most obscene pictures if they thought it would help to sell more copies. His second thought was on the part of Hermione. He was furious that anyone would dare to make her out like they had. Harry'd know all along that some women would've used him for his fame but Hermione was the last woman on the face of the earth who would've even considered it. 

"Harry?" Neville's voice reminded Harry that he was not alone in the room and he looked up feeling rather dazed. "Ummm... Professor McGonagall wants you and Hermione to stay here and she will come speak with you after the classes start, okay?" 

"Sure, Neville." 

After the other boy had let the room, Harry went back to his scattered thoughts. There was only one last thing that completely confused him. Who could have taken those pictures? It made no sense. No one was out there but...

OF COURSE! The noises they'd heard in the bushes must have been the photographer not some other students out on a midnight stroll. How could they've been so stupid? Harry tried to pose the question to himself but before the thought was even finished, he knew that answer. They'd both been too busy to worry about it. 

With a heavy sigh, Harry forced himself to get dressed and head down to the common room. At first glance he'd thought that it was deserted but then he saw her sitting in the corner with her knees tucked up under her chin. There was a blank stare on her face and he wondered if he should even try to talk to her, yet he knew he couldn't just wait and hope it would all go away. 

"Hermione?" 

She looked up at Harry quickly and flushed. Obviously she was just as worried about everything as he was but he had no clue what to say. Instead, He walked over and pulled her to her feet. He wrapped his arms around her but when she didn't move, Harry feared the worst. 

"What is it?" 

"D-Do you believe what they said about me?" Harry would have thought she was joking had it not been for the obvious look of fear in her eyes. 

"Don't be stupid." He leveled his eyes at her with all the annoyance he felt. It was insulting that, after all these years, she'd still worry about something as stupid as anything The Daily Prophet would print. "Of course I don't believe that crap!" 

Hermione's lips began to tremble and tears welled in her eyes when relief flowed through her body. "I just... I just..." 

Unable to watch her cry, Harry sighed and pulled her into his arms. "It's okay, Hermione. I don't believe any of it so don't worry, okay?" 

After a moment, she nodded and wiped her eyes on the back of her robes. "I'm sorry." 

"Would one of you care to explain this to me?" 

Harry and Hermione jumped apart at the sound of Professor McGonagall's voice and turned to find her staring at them with obvious anger on her face. 

"W-We can explain," Hermione stuttered under the glare of the tranfiguration teacher. 

"I should think so." She leveled her piercing stare at the two students and when neither of them responded, her voice became more impatient. "Well, speak." 

Hermione looked up at Harry with concern etched heavily into her face. He hadn't wanted to be the one to explain everything to Professor McGonagall but it looked as though Hermione might drop into a dead faint at any moment. He didn't have any choice. With a heavy sigh, he sat down in a chair near the fire and tried his best to meet McGonagall's stare. 

"Alright. I'll tell you." 


	10. Chapter 10

The Horrors of War 

By: FayeValentine00 

Chapter 10 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Harry and Hermione spent a better part of the next hour explaining everything that had happened since Ron's death. Professor McGonagall's face darkened when they'd told her of the attempted attack at the burrow but when they'd told her about the danger that Hermione was in, she visably paled. They began to tell her about the previous night but McGonagall simply raised her hand to stop them. 

"I've heard enough. I want you both to know that this is not the first time student's have left their rooms for moonlight strolls but this time it is a bit different." 

"Never made the front page of the Daily Prophet, I'm sure," Harry spat out with obvious malice. 

"Exactly." To the surprise of Harry and Hermione, Professor McGonagall's eyes softened slightly before she continued. "Now the question is how to deal with it. The headmaster has already recieved numerous howlers from angry parents, asking why we allow such irresponsible behavior from our students. As you can imagine, those photos are the talk of the wizarding world." 

Hermione groaned loudly and sunk as low as she could in her seat. Obviously understanding that if people had seen the pictures, they'd probably read the article. Her face had flushed of any color that had remained and Harry thought she might become ill at any moment. 

"Thank God my parents don't get The Daily Prophet," she muttered softly. 

"Miss Granger, I think the first thing you need to understand is that not everyone believes what is written in that... that... paper." It seemed to take every bit of control not to say exactly how she felt about The Daily Prophet. 

"Professor, I think it was a student that took the pictures." Harry suddenly spoke up, trying to take the attention off of Hermione. 

"What, Potter?" 

"Well, last night we heard noises not to far from where we were... talking," he finished lamely. "Who could have gotten on campus at just the right moment to take those pictures? It just seems more likely that it was a person already staying here, right?" 

Her eyes widened slightly at Harry's suggestions. "Well that is something that we'll deal with later. For now, I have to give you both a weeks worth of detention and take away 50 points each from Gryffindor." She waited for some kind of argument but when none came, she leaned over and patted Hermione's knee in a rather motherly way. 

"I trust that neither of you will be repeating this kind of behavior so I suggest that you simply stay here today. Somehow, Headmaster Dumbledore will find a way to work this out. By breakfast tomorrow it will all be okay. Understand?" 

Harry and Hermione both nodded sliently but said nothing further until Professor McGonagall was gone for several minutes. 

"Well, that was better than I'd expected," Hermione said slowly, her voice still slightly shakey. 

"Did you see her face when we told about the vision? I'd thought she'd faint dead away." 

Hermione smiled at Harry's poor attempt at cheering her up, knowing that staying upset wasn't going to slove anything. "We have to find out who did it, Harry. This is crazy." 

"I know. Don't worry. We'll find them, I promise." 

  
Harry and Hermione spent the day studying for the upcoming NEWTs at the end of the year. Every once in a while they would take a break but it wasn't until just after lunch that Hermione said something that took Harry's full attention. 

She'd been reading her potions textbook when the words seemed to slip out of her mind unconciously. "We haven't lost this many points from Gryffindor since Ron was here." 

Harry froze in his seat. The topic of Ron didn't seem to get any easier. In fact, the thought of their days together seemed to make his absence even more painful. He didn't respond at first, unsure if Hermione even realized what she'd said but when he heard the soft sniffle come from behind her book, he understood. 

Harry stood up from his seat and walked over until he stood towering over her. "Hermione?" 

"I'm sorry. I'm fine." She wiped her eyes quickly on her sleeves but didn't look up to meet his eyes. 

"No, you're not." 

"I didn't mean to get upset. We're supposed to be over it, right? I don't know what made me say that." Her voice cracked as she spoke and her shoulders shook uncontrollably. 

Harry leaned down and pulled Hermione into his arms tightly, finding it hard to keep back his own emotions. Both of them had tried to put Ron's death past them but the truth was that the pain would probably never completely go away and part of Harry was happy about that. He never wanted to forget Ron. He was too special to just forget so easily. 

"We're not supposed to be over it, Hermione. You know as well as I do that he'd never forget about us so how are we ever supposed to forget about him." Harry's voice was uneven at best but he still spoke, hoping to calm both Hermione and himself. "It's okay to still think about him." 

"I wish he was here, Harry. I wish I could tell him everything that's happened." 

"He'd protect you just as strongly as I do." 

"I know," she nodded, forcing a smile at the thought. 

"It's wrong. It's just all wrong. We were the trio. We did everything together and although I wouldn't change my relationship with you for anything, I just... I just wish he was here to be happy for us." 

Harry only nodded, not trusting his voice. He couldn't count the number of times that he'd laid in bed, wishing he could tell Ron all about the different emotions that were running through his head. It felt like a piece of him had died with Ron that day and Hermione was the only person holding him together. 

"Let's go to Hogsmeade next weekend." 

"What?" Harry pulled Hermione away from him and looked into her eyes in confusion. 

They'd skipped the last Hogsmeade weekend that had passed and had no intentions of attending this next one. He had a hard time understanding why she'd want to return there. 

"I need to go there again, Harry. I have to go back and look at everything again. I mean, I know that it won't really change anything but I... I just think it will help. We'd been so happy that day." 

"Do you really want to go?" 

"Yes. I think we should." 

"Alright. We'll go." Harry nodded reluctantly. He wasn't sure he was ready to return to the place where Ron had died but something deep down told him that Hermione was correct, like she so often was. 

  
Later that night, after the common room filled with students, Harry and Hermione said goodnight and headed off to their rooms. Neither of them seemed very willing to answer the hundreds of questions that had been thrown their way. 

Hermione had laid in her bed for only about 5 minutes before she heard a soft, familiar voice in the doorway. 

"Hermione, are you awake?" 

With a sigh, Hermione pulled herself into a sitting position and waved Ginny into the room. Once the red head was settled next to her, Hermione smiled weakly. "What can I do for you, Ginny?" 

Before Hermione could even finish her sentence, the younger girls arms were wrapped around her neck. She hugged Hermione tightly as if she was her sister. 

"I want you to know that I don't believe anything that The Daily Prophet writes." 

When she finally let the older girl go and sat back down, Ginny smiled widely. "Neither does my family." 

A flood of emotions flowed through Hermione's mind but the most prominent one was thankfulness. "Thank you. I'd be lying if I said I hadn't been worried." 

"Well, don't worry. In fact, the twins think the whole thing is brilliant. They owled me first thing in the morning, asking for all the details. I obviously ignored it." 

Hermione let out a sigh of relief before breaking out into a surprised laugh. "Please tell me that you're joking." 

"I'm serious, I swear. I can show you the parchment if you'd like." 

"No. That's okay. I don't think I really want to see it." 

This time both girls laughed and they seemed to build an even closer relationship then they'd had before. 

"Can I ask you a question, Hermione?" Ginny waited until she received a nod before continuing. "Do you love Harry?" 

"What?" Hermione's looked at the younger girl in shock. It'd been the last question that she'd expected. 

"Do you love him?" 

"Why are you asking?" 

"It's just that I've never been in love before and I want to know what it's like. You and Harry have always been close but there's something in your eye's when you look at him that I don't understand." Ginny's eyes seemed to light up as she explained to Hermione what she saw between her two friends. "When you're studying or thinking, you just look like everyone else but the moment Harry walks into the room, something sparks and you're whole face lights up." 

Hermione could feel her face growing warm and knew she was blushing but something about the honesty and innocence in Ginny's explination made her want to talk openly. 

"I guess I can't really explain it but I will try," she began while Ginny focused all of her attention on her words. "When I look at Harry, everything suddenly feels right. It's like every stress or worry in my head simply disappears. Somehow I just know that as long as he is by my side, everything will be okay. He gives me a wholeness that I've never felt before. Does that sound stupid?" 

When Hermione came back to reality, she found Ginny staring at her with tears swimming in eyes. "No, Hermione. It's not stupid at all. Ron knew that Harry loved you a long time ago and I'm sure that, where ever he is, he's happy that you both finally realized your true feelings. He only ever wanted you guys to be happy." 

Tears immediatly spilled down Hermione's cheeks at the girls words. They were the words she'd wanted to hear for so long and somehow, hearing them from Ginny, washed away any doubts she may have had about her future with Harry. 

"There is one other thing I wanted to tell you," Ginny spoke again when both girls had become a bit more composed. "My parent sent a letter of their own to The Daily Prophet so don't be surprised if you see something else in the paper tomorrow, okay?" 

"Alright. Thanks again." 

"No problem, Hermione." 

Ginny left the room not too long after that and once she was out of earshot, Hermione found herself talking into thin air. 

"Well, Ron. If you're listening to me, we miss you and love you. I want you to know that Harry and I are happy together, Ron. We really are. I promise to never forget you. Someday we will all be together again, just wait and see. Goodnight." 


	11. Chapter 11

The Horrors of War 

By: FayeValentine00 

Chapter 11 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The next morning, Harry and Hermione made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast, ignoring the stares and whispers of every student they passed. With a quick glance, Harry could tell that Hermione's face was bright red and sliently prayed that his wasn't. 

They sat down and had a quick breakfast before the morning post arrived. Hermione's addition of The Daily Prophet came and once she'd paid the owl, she read over the contents. 

"You've got to be joking." 

"What?" Harry looked up from his plate with confusion written all over his face. 

"That's all? I mean, I don't know why it should surprise me. It's not like they've written anything decent in the paper in ages. Honestly, I should write my own letter!" 

"Hermione, what are you going on about?" 

"Oh, of course. I forgot to tell you." She smiled and put the paper aside for the time. "I had a talk with Ginny last night and she told me that her parents were so mad about the article that they wrote a letter to The Daily Prophet, telling them exactly what to do with their story." 

"And? Did they print it?" 

"Sort of." She scrunched her face up to show her disapproval. 

"Well, what does it say?" 

Hermione sighed and opened the paper to page two. The entire page was dedicated to responces that they'd received about the article. Most people spoke about how sad it was that Harry was being used and didn't even know it. In fact, every letter but one spoke about how they'd love to see Harry drop Hermione and find someone else. 

However, there was one final letter at the bottom of the page that caught Harry's attention. The font was smaller then the others and was written very lightly. 

_Dear Daily Prophet, _

My husband and I were very disappointed in the article that you ran on your front page about Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Reguardless of what you may have heard, you've made that young girl out to be something much different then she really is. She is a loyal friend to both Harry and my own children and she is a great student. We are proud to consider her a close family friend. The fact that you used our sons death to give a basis to your biased and unfounded remarks simply make me sick and I have half a mind to discontinue my subscription. 

If you knew Harry and Hermione, you'd know that there is no manipulation involved in their relationship. It is obvious to everyone who knows them that they are in love. Why don't you just leave them alone and write about something that resembles the news as opposed to writing about something that could just as well have been published in the Quibbler. 

Molly Weasley 

Harry couldn't help but love Molly for standing up, not only for him, but also for Hermione. Even though it was small and barely legible, it made him feel a hundred times better. 

"Did you read it, Hermione?" Ginny walked over and sat down next to Harry, looking across the table at the other girl. 

"Yes! We'll have to remember to send your mom an owl to thank her. At least someone said something that didn't refer to me as 'that wicked Granger girl.'" All three broke out into laughter before heading off to their next class. 

Thankfully, by the end of the day, most of the stares and whispering had ended. There seemed to be a division amongst the students at Hogwarts. There were the ones who believed ever word about The Daily Prophet articles and Hermione. Then there were the ones who thought it was rubbish. The disbelievers either said nothing to Hermione, or they'd stop her in the hall to give her their quick vote of confidence. 

The other group of people seemed to make it there personal goal to break Harry and Hermione up. They'd follow the couple around making snide comments about Hermione's hair or whisping loudly about some rumor that they'd make up about Hermione being a cheat. 

After a few days, Harry and Hermione finally learned to let it roll of their backs but by the time the Hogsmeade weekend came up, Harry was glad that he'd agreed to go. He really needed a little time away from the school. 

Originally, Ginny had been planning to hang out with Hermione and Harry for the day but backed out at the last moment claiming the need to study. In a way Harry was glad, he and Hermione would actually get to spend some time together outside of Hogwarts for a change. He'd just have to be extra careful about the cameras that were bound to be folowing them. 

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked him around lunch time when the two sat quietly in The Three Broomsticks. 

"Just thinking." 

"Me too." 

They exchanged a look of empathy before Hermione managed a smile and squeezed Harry's hand. "Come on. Let's go. Ron wouldn't want us to sit here and mope, right?" 

"Probably not." He smiled in return and allowed Hermione to drag him from the pub. "Where are we going now?" 

"I don't know. Ummmm," she looked around slowly, as if looking for something inparticular. "Let's go have a seat on those benches over there." 

"Sure." 

They stared to walk to the benches when a cold chill ran down Harry's back. He froze and pulled Hermione to his side, almost knocking her over in the process. Her eyes darted up to his and what she saw in his eyes made her face pale. 

"Harry? Are you okay?" 

"Shhh..." He whispered, standing very still and listening for any sort of sound. 

"You're senses are improving, Potter." A voice Harry didn't recognize came out of the shadows as two death eaters walked out, wands drawn. 

A soft curse came out of Harry's mouth and he shoved Hermione as far behind himself as he could. 

"You've got to be kidding," Hermione wished under her breath with no humor in her voice. She almost sounded like she'd be ill. 

"We're actually surprised you came back here. We thought it was foolish to come and wait but, alas, the Dark Lord was correct." 

Harry wanted to reach for his wand but knew he'd have no chance of getting it out. The two wands pointed at him would strike before he could even get his fingers on it. 

The students in the village seemed to catch wind as to what was happening because yelling and heards of people running in ever direction made it nearly impossible to hear anything being said. Within moments, Hogsmeade looked like a ghost town. 

"My, my Potter. What a familiar sight this is, huh? Does it remind you of that day?" 

Just as one of the death eaters moved his wand, as if to cast a spell, several familiar voices came out of nowhere, almost at the same time. 

"Don't even try it." 

"Stop it right there." 

"One more move and you'll both be dead." 

"Drop your wands." 

Harry and Hermione looked over to see the most welcome sight they could've imagined. There, in the doorway to one of the shops, stood Bill, Charlie, Fred and George. Their wands were drawn and every one of them wore an expression of pure hatred. Bill and Charlie began to step forward but before they could get to the death eaters, they disapperated. 

"SHIT!" Bill cursed and kicked a nearby post. Charlie tried to calm him with an hand on his shoulder only to have to shoved off. 

The twins, after making sure that everyone dangerous was gone, turned to Harry and Hermione. 

"Alright there, you two?" Fred asked, flashing a smile. The look in his eyes gave away his anger but he and George seemed determined to make light of the sitsuation. 

"Yeah. We'll be okay. Hermione?" Harry spoke, pulling her out from behind his back. He thought she was going to be upset again but to his surprise, she simply wore an expression of determination. It was an expression that made Harry feel very uneasy. 

"I'm fine. Thank you." She leaned up and kissed Harry cheek lightly before turning to the twins who wore stupid grins. 

"It really is a shame we didn't get them," George began with a big smile, pulling some items that looked like candy out of his pocket. "We wanted to try some of our new products on them. Figured it was better them then us, right? That way, if they died, there'd be no big loss." 

Hermione laughter along with Fred and George at the thought, leaving Harry staring at the three as if they'd gone mad. Had they not just seen the same thing he had? Hadn't he and Hermione's lives almost been snuffed out? How could they be laughing?! 

Something wasn't right. Harry knew it deep down. He could feel it in his bones. Could Hermione feel it too? Was she trying to ignore it? Somehow Harry knew that things were going to be getting more dangerous very soon and he simply couldn't understand how those three could go on laughing as if it was nothing. 

Harry felt a tap on his shoulder and once he pulled his eyes off the laughing trio, he saw that Bill and Charlie had approuched him. 

"Have a minute?" Bill asked, obviously trying to hold back the anger he was still feeling. The anger which Harry sympathized with. 

"I think we should talk," Charlie said quietly and when Harry agreed, the three made their way back to The Three Broomsticks. 

The twins and Hermione, however, seemed to have gone off somewhere else on there own. 


	12. Chapter 12

The Horrors of War 

By: FayeValentine00 

Chapter 12 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Bill, Charlie and Harry all took a seat near the back of The Three Broomsticks which was now abandoned. It looked like everyone fled town when they saw the Death Eaters. For a long time none of the men spoke. They just sat sliently, trying to figure out what had just happened. 

"Thank you," Harry finally muttered, breaking the heavy silence. 

"It's not us that you should be thanking, mate. It was Dumbledore who warned us," Charlie answered rubbing his rough hands together. 

"Dumbledore?" 

"We happened to be at headquarters when Dumbledore contacted the order. He said that he had reason to believe that something was about to happen at Hogsmeade. The only reason we knew that you and Hermione were here was because Ginny spilled to Mom that she was coming with you," Bill explained with a heavy sigh. "Now it makes me glad that Mom made her swear not to come." 

"She did stay at school, right Harry?" Charlie asked as if he suddenly wasn't so sure. 

"Yeah. She told us she had homework to do." 

Both of the older men looked relieved at the news and Harry thought he even hear Bill mutter "Thank God." 

"But what's going on? And where have Fred and George taken Hermione?" 

"They took her to help them scout locations for their newest shop. We asked them, before we got here, to allow us the chance to talk to you alone." Something in Charlie's eyes made Harry feel even more ill at ease then he had been. Harry was beginning to grow angry when Bill finally decided to explain the whole sitsuation. 

"Harry, this is the problem. Hermione is in more danger then either of you realize. Dumbledore knows it and we all believe him." 

Harry sat silent for a moment, trying to let their words sink in, before he finally asked the question he was dreading. "But how? How does Dumbledore know?" 

"I don't know, Harry but think about the facts. Everytime that you and Hermione have left Hogwarts since Ron's death, you've been attacked or, at the very least, stalked." 

"Well, what am I supposed to do then?" Harry voice began to rise in frustration as he looked back and forth between the red heads. "Am I just supposed to push her away and act like I don't even care?!" 

Harry was expecting a responce but when none came, he realized that they were avoiding his stares. He also realized that pushing Hermione away was exactly what they wanted him to do. 

"You've got to be joking! You just want me to push Hermione away and forget that we've been friends for the last seven years? You want me to leave her alone so she will be by herself when Voldemort attacks her!?" 

"Harry, listen to us. We--" Charlie's words stopped appruptly when Harry leapt up from his seat, sending his chair flying backwards. 

"You've crazy. I won't do it! I'm not going to just let Hermione go like I don't even care! I will not lose her like I lost Ron!" With that last phrase, Harry kicked the overturned chair out of his way and walked out of The Three Broomstocks, leaving the two Weasley's speechless. 

  
Later that evening, Hermione asked Harry numerous times why he'd left Hogsmeade without her but he side stepped the question ever time. Finally, realizing the answer would never come, she gave up and told him all about the new store that the twins were planning. With any luck, they'd be opened for the next and last Hogsmeade weekend of the year. It was scary to think that there were only a few months left of the school year. Only a few months left of the seven long years that Harry had spent in Hogwarts, some good and some bad. 

"Harry, are you alright? You look like something is bothering you," Hermione asked as she took his hand in hers. 

"I'm fine," was Harry's automatic responce but when he wouldn't met her eyes, Hermione knew he was lying. 

She had to fight back the urge to force Harry to talk. Obviously, the attack at Hogmeade today had him concerned, as it did herself, but the moment the Death Eaters disapperated, Hermione swore to herself that she would not go to pieces again. For the sake of her own sanity, she'd allowed the twins to cheer her up. Tears and grief weren't going to get them anywhere. Besides, Voldemort had already destroyed so many lives that she simply refused to give him the pleasure of destroying a few more. She would not live in fear. 

"You're still a horrible lier. I don't know why you even try," Hermione spoke with a sigh.

"Look, I just really don't want to talk about it okay," he snapped loudly. 

Hermione jumped back as if she'd just had her hand slapped. Something about the tone in Harry's voice hurt her and she wasn't quite sure why. "Fine, Harry. I'll just go to bed then." 

She got up from the couch and left the Common Room without waiting for his responce. Harry felt quilty but he couldn't get his mind off of his conversation with Bill and Charlie. He was so angry and so frustrated but one small part of him could see their logic and that was what made him the most upset. 

Hermione was the only person Harry had anymore. Everyone else was dead. Which was the worse of the two evils? Was he supposed to selfishly keep Hermione close and put her life in danger every time they left the school or was he supposed to deny his feelings for her and send her away, in the hopes that Voldemort would leave her be? Neither answer seemed correct and even in his dreams, Harry couldn't find peace. 

The next morning, Hermione must have forgiven Harry because when he came downstairs, Hermione gave him a big hug in front of everyone in the Common Room. Harry did his best to be conversational and not show any of his internal struggle but when Professor McGonagall approuched the table just as they were finishing up their food, Harry's heart dropped. He just knew it couldn't be good. 

"Mr. Potter, when you are done eating, the Headmaster would like to speak to you in his office. Do you know the password?" 

"Yes." 

"Good. He will be waiting for you then." With those words, she turned and walked away, giving no reason as to this sudden urge to talk. 

"Harry, what does Dumbledore want with you?" Hermione's eyes looked slightly alarmed but she tried hard to hide it. 

"I don't know," he answered with a sigh, yet deep down he did know. Dumbledore was going to end the conversation that Bill and Charlie had begun the day before. For a moment Harry considered not going but knew it would do no good. Dumbledore always knew exactly where to find him. 

Once they completely finished eating and Harry had stalled as long as possible, he said his goodbyes to Hermione and headed off to the conversation that he was surely going to hate. 

He said the password and rode the moving staircase until he reached the door to the office. Some voice deep in his soul told him to just run and forget all about the meeting, yet Harry knew that he had to go. He had to hear what Dumbledore had to say. He owed the man at least that much. 

He knocked lightly on the door and then stepped inside. Faukes was perched up in his usual spot and perked up when he say Harry. The portraits of the former Headmasters of Hogwarts all had the apperance of being asleep but Harry'd been in the office too many times not to know their tricks. 

"Harry, I am so glad you could make it." 

At the sound of the voice, Harry looked up to see the frail looking Dumbledore coming down the steps. He smiled as he made his way to his deak and had a seat. Once Harry was seated as well, Dumbledore got right to the point. 

"I trust that you know why I've called you here," his eyes met Harry's with that knowing expression that said he already knew his answer. 

Harry shifted his gaze to the window and spoke softly. "Hermione?" 

"Exactly right, Harry. Exactly right," Dubledore answered but to Harry's surprise, he didn't sound happy at all. 


	13. Chapter 13

The Horrors of War 

By: FayeValentine00 

Chapter 13 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"I trust that you know why I've called you here," his eyes met Harry's with that knowing expression that said he already knew his answer. 

Harry shifted his gaze to the window and spoke softly. "Hermione?" 

"Exactly right, Harry. Exactly right," Dumbledore answered but to Harry's surprise, he didn't sound happy at all. 

"Bill and Charlie already spoke to me about this," he muttered, already knowing where this conversation would lead. 

"Which is precisely why I called you here today." 

"Sorry to sound rude, Professor, but I'll tell you what I told them. I am not going to just push Hermione aside like she doesn't matter." 

"Harry, what do you think would happen to Hermione if Voldemort caught her?" Dumbledore asked in a soft voice, causing Harry's whole body to go rigid. 

That was the question that Harry had been avoiding since this whole thing started. He'd sworn to everyone that he'd protect Hermione with his life but deep down Harry had always known that things weren't that simple. Try as he might, Harry knew that if Voldemort got his hands on Hermione that she would die just like Ron had. 

His eyes turned from the window and locked with those of his Headmaster. He didn't want to say the words outloud but it was clear that Dumbledore wasn't going to continue speaking until Harry admitted the truth to himself. 

"He would kill her," Harry finally spoke in a near whisper. 

Dumbledore's eyes softened and he bowed his head in a slight nod. "Yes, Harry, he would. Voldemort would kill Hermione but I think there is something else that you might not realize yet." 

"What is that?" The question slipped out of Harry's mouth before he could stop it. He wasn't really sure he wanted to know. Dumbledore was almost always right in matters like these and Harry could feel his stomach beginning to turn. 

"Voldemort knows how important Hermione Granger is to you. He, I am sure, has seen the papers and will realize that she is your greatest weakness. He will use that to his advantage, Harry. However awful it may seem, she won't be killed quickly as Ron was. By torturing Hermione, he'll know that in return, he will be torturing you." 

"I won't let him hurt her," Harry spoke in a cold voice, staring at Dumbledore with all the rage in his soul. 

"If only it were that easy. There are many people that have been lost to Voldemort who'd sworn to protect the ones they loved," Dumbledore said with a distant look in his eyes. It seemed like he was thinking about a few certain people in particular. When he snapped back from his thoughts, he looked at Harry with tired eyes. 

"The world is not black and white, Harry. Good doesn't always triumph aganist evil. Pride shouldn't overpower your common sense." 

"What are you saying, Professor?" 

"I am saying that if you continue to allow Voldemort to know your weaknesses then you are willingly risking your life as well as the life of Hermione Granger. You, above anyone else, should know that their are no rules in Voldemorts mind. He'll use any means to achive his desired end." 

Harry didn't speak for a long time. Dumbledore's words and the words of Bill and Charlie Weasley played over and over in his head. He felt like his heart was being ripped in two. One part of Harry knew that the men were right. He had no right to knowingly put Hermione in danger, even if under the guise of protection, yet he also knew that he'd never denounce his love for her. No matter how much the Order hated it, Harry would not tell Hermione that he didn't care. Somehow he'd have to make her understand that this was for the best. 

"So, you are saying that I shouldn't even remain _friends_ with Hermione?" 

"I think it would be best to avoid being seen with her at all costs. No matter how much I'd like to deny it, this school is being watched, as you have already learned first hand. If Voldemort is to believe that Hermione is no longer important to you then he will have to recieve the word from his spies." 

Harry nodded sliently and stood up to leave the room. Just as his hand reached the doorknob, he turned and faced Dumbledore one last time before leaving. There were so many thoughts and curses running through his mind that he didn't even realize the words he spoke until they were already out in the open. 

"You know what, Sir? Sometimes I wish Voldemort would have suceeded in killing me all those years ago. I mean, honestly, what's the point of living when everyone important to you is either killed or in grave danger?" Without waiting for a responce, Harry left the room with a heavy heart. 

Since the first class of the morning would be ending in a few minutes, Harry took advantage of the quiet and headed outdoors to get some fresh air. He thought over what to say to Hermione and how she would react. No matter what was said, the outcome was always the same. Hermione was going to be angry, very angry to say the least. 

All too soon, the classes ended and a steady stream of students began to make their way out of the building. Harry knew it was only a matter of time before Hermione found him so he stayed put. Hopefully speaking outside would keep them from being overheard by quite as many people. 

"Excuse me, Harry Potter?" 

Harry looked up to see a young girl who he recognized as Jessica Fields, a first year Gryffindor who'd always seemed a bit shy. She stood about 5 feet from him, hands shaking nervously. 

"What can I do for you?" Harry wasn't quite sure why her nervousness seemed to calm him but it was a nice change from all the thoughts currently in his head. 

"Well, ummm, you see..." She took a deep breath and then managed to get her words out in a meek voice. "I have to do a report for the History of Magic and we are supposed to write about a person who made a differance in any battle of our choice. Ummm, I wanted to write about you. I wondered if I can ask you a few questions?" 

The girl looked ready to faint dead away and although Harry usually found the trait annoying, something about the young girls' mannerisms made him a bit kinder. "The thing is, I don't remember a thing about what happened when I was a baby." 

"A baby?" Jessica gave him an odd look before realization crossed her face. "Oh! That's not what I meant at all! I wasn't thinking about that at all. My parents are Muggles so I don't know as much about those days as some of the other students. I wanted to ask about the Defense Aganist the Dark Arts class that you ran a couple of years ago." 

"The DA?" The thought that someone was interested in his recent history was so shocking that he was sure his face showed it. 

"Exactly!" The girls confidence seemed to grow when Harry didn't send her off immediatly, as he was known to do. 

"Are you sure you want to write about the DA? Surely there has to be something more exciting to write about then that." 

"No way! Everything else happened a long time ago or in far away lands but the DA was something recent. You actually made a differance. You proved to the world that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had really returned. I figure you've saved loads of lives by giving people the chance to be prepared!" 

"Well, I guess I can tell you a bit of what we did in those meetings if you'd really like but don't you think it'd be best to invite some of the other members to give their input too?" 

"_Really_?" Jessica's eyes lit up like flashlights at the thought. 

"Do I get to help too?" Hermione's voice spoke up from behind Harry and when he turned to look at her, he knew she'd heard the whole conversation. "I mean, the whole thing was _my_ idea anyway." 

"Of course! Thank you so much! I'm sure to get a good grade for once! Do you think we could all meet after dinner tonight?" 

"Sure, we'll try to get some others to come too," Harry agreed, unable to keep the smile off his face as the girl ran off to tell her friends about her good news. 

"Another satisfied fan of Harry Potter," Hermione said with a laugh before sitting down next to him. "How did it go with Dumbledore?" 

That question wiped the smile right off Harry's face, causing Hermione to look apprehensive. "Lets talk about it tonight, okay?" 

"Harry, I---" 

"Please Hermione, let's talk about it tonight, after the interview." 

"Alright." The worried look at she cast at Harry when she thought he wasn't looking nearly broke his heart. Something told him that she already had an idea about what was going on but now was not the time. They'd already agreed to help Jessica so the conversation had to wait. 

The rest of the day seemed to drag on for weeks. Every single teacher seemed to drone on about the most useless topics but Harry was sure that it was mostly due to his current state of mind. In every class they shared, Hermione would sneek worried glances at Harry. It became so bad that even McGonagall had to tell her to pay closer attention. 

When the last class ended, the knot in Harry's stomach seemed to triple in size. If he could've avoided the sitsuation, he would have but deep down Harry knew that Hermione's life was worth more then his selfish happiness. 

By dinnertime, Harry and Hermione had managed to gather Ginny, Neville, and Luna to attend the interview for the young Gryffindor girl. They'd decided that the members who'd gone into the Ministry of Magic would probably be the most useful considering that her report was going to be about that night. The only person missing was Ron but everyone had agreed to make sure that Ron was given just as much credit as the rest. 

The group made use of one of the empty classrooms on the bottom floor of the castle. They had a seat near the fireplace and once it was raging, they settled back to talk. The younger girl looked up at the 6th and 7th year students as if they were celebrities. "Thank you so much for helping me everyone." 

"Oh wait!" Hermione jumped up and pulled some old parchment out of her pocket. "This is a list of everyone who was a member of the DA. It's a copy but as you can see, it's the signatures that everyone wrote on the original paper." 

Jessica took the paper in her hands and stared at it. "T-Thank you." 

"What kind of information are you looking for?" Ginny asked, giving the young girl a reassuring smile. 

"Well, I'd just like to hear your side of the story regaurding what happened that night in the Ministry." 

With the five former DA members all speaking at once, it took about 2 hours to tell the girl everything they could remember from start to finish. Now that it was all over and their fear of the sitsuation was gone, the story did sound more exciting then it had felt but it still didn't prepare them for the expression that the young girl wore. 

"D-Did you guys really do all of those things?" She asked, her pen slipping slowly out of her fingers. 

"Yes, that is exactly what happened." Hermione answered quickly with a smile to the shocked child. 

"But one thing is certain, we never would have gotten through that night if we hadn't worked together. We were a team," Harry added. 

"Wow. I-Is it really okay to put all of this in my report." 

"Do we get to have a copy of it?" Harry asked, teasing the girl before Ginny could. 

"Of course, that is if you want one." 

"Well, it is all settled then. If we get a copy, then you can write all that you've heard." Ginny smiled again, holding back her amusement at this little girl who seemed more innocent then any of them possibly could have been in their first year. 

When the meeting ended, everyone was walking out the room when Hermione took Harry by the arm to hold him back. 

"I think it's time to talk," Hermione said with a look that told him shewouldn't be taking no for an answer. The moment for truth had finally come. There was no going back. 


	14. Chapter 14

The Horrors of War 

By: FayeValentine00 

Chapter 14 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"I think it's time to talk," Hermione said with a look that told him she wouldn't be taking no for an answer. The moment for truth had finally come. There was no going back. 

Harry nodded his head and took her hand in his. He walked her back over to the fire and sat down on the only couch in sight. She didn't sit at first, instead, she stood towering over him with an emotionless stare. It was at that moment Harry realized that Hermione knew what was going to happen. The stone expression on her face and the blankness in her eyes told Harry that she was already prepared for the worse. Every one of her defenses was up and he couldn't blame her one bit. 

"Are you finally going to tell me?" She asked softly. 

"Will you at least sit down?" Harry took her hand and pulled her into the set next to himself. He wanted to give her a big hug and tell her how sorry he was for everything but he couldn't hurt her anymore then he had to. 

"Tell me what's going on." Hermiones eyes focused on her left hand that was currently entwined with his. 

"It's not that easy, Hermione. I-," Harry began to speak but was cut off by a rather shill, McGonagall like, tone. 

"I'm not a little girl anymore, Harry. I know you too well. Something's bothering you and it's been bothering you since Hogsmeade." 

A heavy sigh escaped his throat and he squeezed his hand a little tighter before beginning. "It's everything. I mean, things have been on my mind since Ron died and it only seems to be getting worse. It's like my entire life is one awful snowball effect of misery. No matter how hard I try to protect people, it seems like all I ever do is make things worse." 

"Don't say that." 

"But it's true. Think about it. First, my parents are killed just because of some stupid prophecy that was made about me before my birth. Then there was Cedric. He was only killed because he got sucked into the portkey that was meant for only me. Voldemort didn't even know who he was, for God's sake! Then there was Sirius," He sucked in a deep breath at the memory and then forced himself to continue. 

"Sirius was only killed because of my stupidity. I thought that we were going to the ministry to save him that night, yet he was the one who ended up dying while trying to save me! The last person was Ron. You were there with me, Hermione! You heard what those Death Eaters said. Voldemort is just killing people to get to me. He wants to see me crack. It's all too much. I can't just wait idly while everybody who means anything to me is killed." 

By the time Harry stopped speaking, his eyes had become misty and his hands were visably shaking. Hermione didn't speak for a long time. Instead, she pulled his head to her chest and just held him tightly. Even though she knew everything he'd just told her, it was the first time he'd ever laid everything out so plainly. 

"It will be okay, Harry. Somehow, everything will work out. We have each other, right?" 

Hermione felt his entire body go rigid at her words and it took every bit of control not to react. It was the reaction that she'd had nightmares about for the last 2 days. 

"I don't know anymore." 

"Harry Potter, do you love me?" 

His head shot up as if he'd been smacked in the face. His eyes met hers and he quickly wrapped his arms around her in a brief but powerful embrace. "Of course! I'll always love you." 

Hermione smiled and pulled out of his embrace, looking him in the eyes once more. "Then we'll always have each other." 

To her surprise, Harry leapt out of his seat and began pacing in front of the fire. "It can't stay like this, Hermione. Everyone's saying so, Bill, Charlie, Dumbledore and it seems just about every other member of the order as well. They all think that just my being near you has put you into danger. Voldemort knows about us, Hermione. He has seen the papers. He knows that you, above all people, are the one that I couldn't handle losing. 

Dumbledore says that their are people watching us all the time, even here at Hogwarts! They report everything that we do. As long as Voldemort hears that we are close, you are in danger. As long as we're together, he won't stop until he kills you, Hermione. I will not be that selfish!" 

"_Selfish?_" Hermione finally jumped to her feet screaming, her emotions spilling out. "_Wanting to finally find a little bit of happiness makes you selfish_?" 

"It's not that easy!" 

"Yes, it is! Screw Voldemort! What are you supposed to _do_? Are you supposed to crawl in a hole, away from all human contact, just so no one is in danger?" 

"I don't care about anyone else, Hermione. The only one I care about is you!" 

The two stood before the fire, shouting at the top if their lungs but neither cared. Anyone who knew the couple, teacher or ghost, would know not to get involved in this conversation. 

"If you cared then you wouldn't be doing this," Hermione spoke a bit softer, knowing that the conversation was going worse then either had expected. She'd honestly thought that she would have been able to let Harry do what he thought was necessary but now that the time had come, she realized that she simply couldn't. 

"I'm doing this because I care!" 

"So, what are we supposed to do according to the Order? Do we break up? Do we act like we've never met?" Her voice nearly cracked at the last thought but she forced herself to maintain composure. 

"Dumbledore says that the only way Voldemort is going to believe that we are no longer close is if he recieves the word from his own spies. They have to believe that we no longer have any contact." As he spoke, Harry sat down on the couch again and put his forehead into his hands. 

Hermione's whole body seemed to lose it's strength. She just slowly sunk to the floor and sat in front of the fire. There were no tears, no more screaming. "We can't do this, Harry. We were the trio, right? I've already lost Ron and I known he's never coming back. Am I supposed to just go on with my life, knowing that you're alive and well but also knowing that we can't be together just because of some danger?" She sighed and rubbed her neck a bit rougher then necessary. 

"I don't like this anymore then you do." 

"Bullshit, Harry," Hermione whispered while leveling a dangerous glare at Harry. It was a glare that he'd never seen on her before. 

"Hermione, I--" 

"No," she said slowly, her eyes beginning to light up again. She obviously had a plan and when she looked into his eyes a moment later, Harry couldn't help but be worried. "I won't let you do this." 

"I have to, Hermione. I can't risk you're life. I know it will be hard but we have to stay away from each other. We have no choice," he spoke, climbing to his feet and walking towards the door. His plan was to leave the room before she could try to change his mind but it was already to late for that. 

"We do have a choice. Actually, I have a choice and I've already made it." 

Harry had already begun to turn the doorknob but froze at her words. She was up to something and Harry was sure that he wasn't going to like it one bit. He slowly turned away from the door and met the eyes of the girl he'd known for the last seven years. There was something new in her eyes tonight. Something seemed to have clicked in her head because she looked stronger and more formitable then he'd ever remembered seeing in the past. 

"What are you talking about?" 

"I'll follow you, Harry. I'll go everywhere you go. I'll be like your own personal plague. Everyone will talk about it. I'm sure we'll make the front page of the Prophet every single day." 

"You can't," he said bluntly, forcing himself to push all emotion from his voice. 

"Oh, no? I'd like to see you stop me. What will you do, hex me?" 

"If I have to." 

Hermione let out a loud, sarcastic laugh full of the anger and bitterness that she currently felt in her heart. "I'd like to see you try." 

Harry's patience finally ran out and he grabbed her by the arms, shaking her slightly as he yelled. "This isn't a joke. This is life and death, dammit! I will _not_ put you in danger. I am not going to risk losing you." 

"Stop saying that!" She yanked out of his grasp, all humor now gone from her expression. "I know this isn't a joke, _okay_? I have to live everyday with the knowledge that people are out to kill me but I will not let it ruin my life! I won't! Besides, what was all that shit you said earlier in the meeting with Jessica. You said we were a _team_! What happened to that? Suddenly it's just not good enough just because of what the Order thinks?" 

Her eyes began to mist over with tears of frustration. She wanted to scream more or hit Harry. Anything to make the man before her understand that he can't always save everyone. Their eyes locked for a long time and Hermione saw most of the same emotions that she had, mirrored on his face. 

After a few long moments, Harry threw his arms in the air with a frustrated groan and turned to the door once more. "No, Hermione. I mean it." 

He had one foot out the door before she yelled once last phrase that stopped Harry in his tracks yet again. "I love you." 

"Don't, okay? We - We just can't," but even as he spoke the words, his resolve was slipping away. He was afraid that one more look into her eyes would be his undoing. 

"I don't accept that. It's not over now and it won't ever be over. No matter what you or anyone else thinks, we need each other and you know it." 

"Dammit!" He muttered under his breath, stepping back into the room and slamming the door behind him. "Why can't you ever just agree with me for once?" 

"Because that would make life too dull," she answered in a voice that gave away the smile on her face even though he hadn't looked. 

"I just want you safe." 

"I'll be safe as long as I'm with you." 

Hermione took his hand and lead Harry back over to the couch where the conversation had begun. She placed her fingers under his jaw and pushed his head up until they were looking eye to eye. "I won't let it end like this. I don't care about danger or evil or threats. I love you. All I care about is being with you, okay?" 

Harry looked into her eyes for a long time, taking in everything that was said. His emotions tore at him so strongly that he was sure that he'd rip into two at any second. He knew that there was no way to keep her from danger if they stayed together and he knew that the right thing to do was just to end it all now. The problem was, Harry also knew that he didn't want it to end. He simply wanted to pull Hermione into his arms and kiss away all the worries that filled her eyes. 

Ultimatly, the later of the two solutions won out. Some might say that Harry was weak or maybe even whipped but he knew that he couldn't possibly walk away from Hermione when she looked at him like that. He reached out and pulled her into his arms, kissing her lightly and stroking her hair. It took her a moment to realize that he'd finally given in but once she relaxed a bit, the walls of defenses came crumbling down and she wept openly into his chest. 

"I'm sorry, Hermione. Everything will be okay now," He whispered softly as he rubbed her back to calm her. "I love you, too. We'll be fine. I'll keep you safe, I promise." 

Harry knew that the next day he would be doing a lot of explaining to Dumbledore and possibly even the Order but he didn't care. All he cared about was Hermione and he realized now that he'd almost made the biggest mistake of his life. Without her, he was nothing but a shell of a person. She was as essential to him as the air he breathed. Walking away would have been like walking out on the only piece of his life that had ever brought him joy. 

Tomorrow would bring it's own number of worries so tonight the two were content to simply lie in each others arms and thank god that it hadn't ended much differently. 


	15. Chapter 15

The Horrors of War 

By: FayeValentine00 

Chapter 15 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Hermione woke up in her bed the next morning without any real idea of how she'd gotten there. Even after a full nights sleep, she could remember her conversation with Harry word for word and it still chilled her to the bone. She'd nearly lost him for good last night and that was the thing that she couldn't get out of her head. 

Harry had become such a major part of her life that she simply couldn't imagine not having him nearby. On top of that, she knew that she'd never be able to simply stand aside if Harry found himself in mortal danger. Somewhere in her head a voice continually told her that she was putting Harry in even more danger but she forced herself to ignore it. For her own sanity, she had to ignore it. 

When she'd met Harry and Ron seven years ago, no one could have prepared her for the kind of life that she'd end up leading. Hermione had come to Hogwarts with silly, childish thoughts but so quickly the reality had set in and now she had to learn to live with it. She had to believe that there was going to be a light at the end of the tunnel. There had to be a day when the world would be peaceful again. Again, to protect her own sanity, Hermione had to believe that one day she and Harry would both be able to live safely and happy without the constant threat of death and destruction. 

"Hermione?" 

I looked up to see Ginny standing in the doorway with a concerned expression on her face. "Are you alright?" 

"Yes, I'm fine. What's wrong?" 

The youngest Weasley stepped into the room and walked up to Hermione with a frustrated expression. She took a finger and a tear off her cheek that Hermione hadn't even known was there. "You're crying. Last night, I had to help you up to your room because you were half asleep when Harry brought you back to the Common Room. Even then, you had tear stains on your face. What the heck is going on?" 

Hermione let out a frustrated sigh and relayed the entire conversation with Harry. She told Ginny all about what the Order thought and even about the conversation that Harry'd had in Hogmeade with Bill and Charlie. When it was all over and Hermione told Ginny that they hadn't broken up in the end, Ginny sighed in obvious relief. 

"I'll kill them," Ginny spat a moment later with a dangerous gleem in her eyes. 

"What?" Hermione asked with obvious confusion. 

"Bill and Charlie. I am going to kill them. Order or not, they have no place butting into something that they don't understand." 

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at Ginny's anger. "And I guess you do understand?" 

"More than you know, Hermione. More than you know." 

After Ginny's rather cryptic answer, the two girls said their goodbyes and Hermione finished getting ready for the day ahead. She couldn't help but wonder what Dumbledore or the rest of the Order would think about Harry's decision. Whatever the reaction, Hermione just hoped that the they wouldn't push Harry any farther. There was only so far a person can be pushed before they would crack.   


"I'm going to go and speak to Dumbledore after breakfast," Harry said nonchalantly as he sat down next to Hermione. 

She nodded her acknowledgement but didn't say anything. She'd never it admit to Harry but she was afraid. She was afraid of what would be said, afraid of the outcome and she was simply afraid of losing the one person who meant more to her then life itself. 

"I'm sorry," he said softly, not quite meeting her eyes. 

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Harry. I'm fine." 

He looked at her with a disbelieveing expression and reached out, gently touching her cheek. "I'm sorry for making you worry." 

"I'll be fine. It's okay," she answered, forcing a smile that Harry wasn't fool enough to believe.   


Harry knew that Hermione wasn't okay. He could see the lines of stress around her eyes. It seemed horrible to say but there were so many things that could have been upsetting her that he didn't even know where to start. He'd do anything to give her back the days when her only worries were what grades she'd gotten on her homework but that was impossible. Last night, Hermione had made it clear that the only place she wanted to be was by his side and he couldn't help but love her even more because of it. 

They ate slowly, talking about anything they could think of that didn't have to do with Voldemort or the Order. When Ginny finally came around to chat, Harry took that time to say his goodbyes and head off towards Dumbledore's office. He wasn't exactly sure what he was going to say or how Dumbledore was going to react but for the first time in a long while, Harry simply didn't care. Nothing was going to change his mind this time around. 

Harry stepped into the office slowly, knowing that the Headmaster was probably still down at breakfast but to his surprised, Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, waiting. 

"Good morning, Harry. I thought you might be coming by to see me," The old man spoke with a smile that immediatly made Harry feel uncomfortable. 

"Professor Dumbledore, sir, I wanted to tell you that I spoke to Hermione last night and---" 

Dumbledore put up a hand to cut Harry off and gestured to the seat in front of him. Once he was seated, Dumbledore finished Harry's sentance. "Let me guess... Miss Granger wasn't swayed to the Order's wishes so easily" 

"R-right," Harry answered in confusion. "How did you know?" 

"Ah, Harry. I have not always been so old. Besides, I have known you and Hermione for seven years now. I've learned to guess how you'll react to things. I couldn't have hoped for a more fitting responce from Miss Granger." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"You see, the Order knew that Miss Granger wasn't likely to just watch you walk away but it was a choice that she had to be given. If Hermione is going to be put into danger because of her relationship with you, she had to understand the full consequences of that decision. Only with full knowledge and understanding, would she be able to make a logical choice." 

"So, you're telling me that all of you set us up just to see if Hermione loved me enough to allow herself to be put into danger?" Harry couldn't quite keep the anger out of his voice as he posed the question. Although he understood what the Order was trying to accomplish, he didn't feel that they had any right to to try to play games with his life. 

Dumbledore nodded his head slowly. "But it wasn't just Hermione that we were worried about. We also worried about how _you_ felt about Hermione's position." 

Harry let out a frustrated laugh and when he spoke, he didn't care that he was being loud or rude. "What makes you think that I want the Order playing games with my _life_? Look Professor, I do understand what you were trying to do but I don't want your help! We know the danger. Everyone knows the danger." He paused for a moment to collect his thoughts before continuing. "How many times do you think that I've wished to be anyone else? I never asked for this scar. I never asked to have my parents murdered. I never wanted any of this. I've finally found one thing that makes my life seem a little less awful and I'll be damned if I am going to lose her too." 

"You're right, Harry," Dumbledore nodded patiently like he always seems to do when Harry lost his temper. "You didn't ask for any of this and you never got to choose if you wanted to deal with these things but either did Hermione. The difference was that she was able to make that choice. If she'd never been given the chance to make the choice then she might look back later in life and have regrets. Now she's had the chance and decided that she'd face the danger with you. There will be no regrets." 

Harry sat across from Dumbledore and stared at the older man for a long time. He wasn't really sure what to say. Everything the man had just said was true but it didn't make him feel any better. There really wasn't any point of getting angry anymore. Regaurdless of what had happened, Harry still had Hermione and that thought alone was enough to make him a bit more forgiving then usual. 

"Professor, I have one request." 

"And what would that be?" 

"Never do anything like that again." 

Dumbledore nodded with a knowing expression on his face before they said their goodbyes and Harry headed off towards his first class. He'd only gotten about halfway there before a voice down the hall cut him off. 

"Harry! Do you have a minute?" 

He turned around to see Jessica, the same first year Gryffindor that they'd had the interview with last night, running his way. She still had a nervoud look in her eyes but it seemed like she had something important to say. 

"Hi, Jessica. How can I help you?" 

"Well, Um, I am still working on that report that you, Hermione and the others helped me with but I wanted to say thank you. It really meant alot to me." 

"No problem at all. Really," he answered with a smile, ahppy that this conversation would delay him from classes for a few more minutes. The studying for NEWTs was really becoming overwhelming. 

"Well, I should have the rough draft of the story done by tommorrow. Do you think that everyone could read over it and let me know if it is correct before I finish it?" 

Harry couldn't help but smile even larger at the little girl before him. This was the first time anyone had ever been concerned about making a story about him that was truthful and it really touched him. "Of course we will. I'm sure everyone would be happy to help." 

"Thank you so much!" Just then, a bell rang which signaled the beginning of class. "Oh God, I'm late. Thanks again, Harry. I gotta run." 

The rest of the day went by well. Classes weren't as awful as they'd seemed the last few days and several of the members of the Order had sent both Harry and Hermione letters of apology. It seemed like things were finally going to start calming down. The couple had made a pact not to leave the school till the end of the year so that meant that all they had to worry about were their upcoming NEWTs. 

What was to come after the school year, when their lives at Hogwarts ended, they could only guess but at least they had the support each other every step of the way. 


	16. Chapter 16

The Horrors of War 

By : FayeValentine00 

Chapter 16 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

True to her word, Jessica met up with Harry and Hermione in the Gryffindor Common Room the following night with the rough draft of her report dangling in her hand. Both Harry and Hermione had been preoccupied with studying so neither even noticed her approuch until Ginny greeted her loudly. 

"Hi Jessica. Is that the report?" 

Jessica's face lit up when she saw the redheads excited expression. "Y-yes. Harry told me that you might be willing to help me edit it. I wanted to make sure that everything was perfect." 

"Forget about them, Jessica. Obviously the perfect couple is _much_ too busy to worry about this. What do you say about me and you working on it together?" As Ginny spoke, a devilish gleem began to shine in her eyes. 

"Well... ummmm... D-do you think that will be okay?" The blonde girl looked nervously over at Harry but Ginny was already dragging her away. 

Once the two girls were out of sight, Hermione looked at Harry with confusion on her face. "What was all _that_ about?" 

"I'm not quite sure," he responded with a similar expression. "Do you think we should go see what Ginny's up too?" 

After a few moments of thought, Hermione rolled her eyes and groaned. "She's so much like Fred and George. Do we even want to know?" 

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "Maybe not." 

"Besides, we still have a lot more work to do before bed," she sighed but Harry knew that she wasn't half as depressed about it as he was. 

  
Nearly two weeks had passed since Ginny had carted Jessica off to her room and no one had been able to get a peep out of either girl about the progress of the paper. Harry and Hermione had tried to trick Ginny into talking but she'd seen right through the act and tried to convince them that the paper had been changed into "Historical Snogging Spots at Hogwarts." 

Luna and Neville had tried to talk to Jessica but they'd come back convinced that Ginny had made her promise not to talk. Apparently the first year had apologized until she'd nearly broken down into tears. After that, no one had the heart to press her any further. 

It wasn't until it'd been a full three weeks that they learned that the paper had finally been finished. Jessica had turned it in without anyone but Ginny knowing and had received a perfect score for her efforts. It wasn't until she'd received it back that they others received their own copies to read. 

The beginning of the paper was exactly what everyone had expected. It spoke about the events of the night that those few members of Dumbledore's Army had gone to the Ministry of Magic and ultimately revealed that Lord Voldemort had returned. Ginny must have helped her with some of the finer points of the battle in private because there were some very descriptive moments that could only have come from someone who was there, but it was the commentary after the story that really touched their hearts. 

_Although the dark forces of He Who Must Not Be Named and his followers were not defeated on that night only two years ago, I still consider the topic to be historically relivant. It was only that short time ago that the Ministry of Magic had done everything in their power to make Headmaster Dumbledore and Harry Potter look like they'd gone mad, only to have to eat those words later. It is this kind of cover up and denial that has made wizards all over Britain question the loyalties of certain members of the Ministry ever since. _

While writing this paper, I was given the honor of speaking, not only to Harry Potter, but also to many of the other people who accompanied him to the Ministry that night. Let me say that I have learned for a fact that Mr. Potter is quite sane, as are the friends he took with him. They all fought against the evil that they knew was lurking in the shadows without a care about the consequences. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and Ron Weasley did what was right and fought together. If we only had more adult wizards in the world who would fight as bravely as these children did, I think the world might be a better place for all of us. 

Harry and Hermione finished reading the paper almost simultaneously and exchanged small smiles. Although they loved how Jessica had worded the paper, it was the memories of Ron that made the happiness feel a bit empty. They both knew that Ron would have loved to have read this article, having always been in the shadows of his brothers and best friend. Jessica's essay had made hero's of them all, especially Ron. Harry supected this was partically Ginny's doing but he knew that no one would have wanted it any other way. 

"She did a good job," Hermione said in a cheerful voice but Harry could see the teary look in her eyes. Thankfully, she was able to hold the tears back because if she had broken down, Harry knew he probably would have followed suit. 

People say that loses get easier over time but it simply didn't seem so for them. They were the trio but how can you be a trio when a member is gone? Harry was beginning to wonder if it would ever get easier. He knew that he'd felt this very same way after he lost Sirius but that was a little different. Sirius was a father figure and one of the last connections he had to his parents but Ron was somehow more than that. Ron was the best best friend, brother and partner in crime that anyone could have asked for and even now Harry still woke up at times and expected to see him in his dorm bed. 

"Harry, are you alright?" 

Harry managed to push aside his thoughts and offer Hermione the most reassuring smile that he could muster. "I'm fine. Just thinking." 

Hermione nodded sliently, knowing exactly what was going through his head. She reached out and gave him a tight hug. "You watch, Harry. Everything is going to be alright. Someday Voldemort is going to pay for what he's done to the world ... to us ... and especially to you. We are going to be just fine." 

Harry hugged Hermione a bit tighter as he took in her words. She always seemed to know just what to say to make the world seem a little brighter. He didn't even dare to think about what could happen anymore. The battle was coming and everyone knew it. The only thing they could do now is just wait and flow with the punches. 

"I love you," he whispered as he pulled her away. 

A true, full smile spread across he face as she nodded her acknowledgment. "I love you too." 

  
Later that evening, Harry and Hermione were able to find Ginny and Jessica in the Gryffindor Common Room laughing about something that they apparently found quite amusing. 

"What's so funny over here?" Hermione asked with a grin on her face. She was happy to see Ginny looking so ... Ginny-like again. She missed the free spirited, fun-loving girl that'd seemed to disappear after Ron's death. 

"Ginny was just telling me stories about her brothers, Fred and George. They sound like the most interesting people," Jessica answered while still in the middle of the giggles. 

"Oh yes, Fred and George. I think interesting would be the perfect word for them." Harry couldn't help but join into the laughter. 

The foursome spent the next several hours telling the young first year about all of the thrilling adventures of the terrible Gryffindor twins. Hermione would later look back and wonder if they should have told such an innocent first year about the secrets of Fred and George but, all in all, it was just fun to be happy and laugh again with a group of friends. 

"Did you guys like the essay? I was really worried that you might not like it but Ginny swore that you would think it was completely appropriate," the young girl finally asked towards the end of the evening. 

"It was entirely appropriate. You really did a wonderful job," Hermione answered while Harry nodded his aggrement. 

"Well, thanks again for the interview and everything. It was really great. Since I want to be a journalist someday, I think it was good experiance." 

"You want to be a writer?" Ginny suddenly asked with new interest. 

"I've always wanted to be even before I knew anything about the wizarding world," Jessica answered with a blush, as if she was giving away a big secret. 

"Well, if you ever become a reporter, I promise to be your first interview subject, okay?" Harry added with a smile. 

At these words, every head turned to Harry. He was definetly not the kind of guy who went around giving interviews everyday but he knew deep down that their was something special about this girl and he was willing to give her a bit of help if she needed it. At least he knew that she was honest and that seemed to be a rare trait in the journalists that he'd met over the years. 

"Okay, I'll hold you to those words," Jessica smiled more excitedly them they ever remembered seeing her before. 

  
The last few months at Hogwarts flew by for Hermione and Harry. Studying for their NEWTs and doing the riddiculous amounts of homework that had been assigned to them every night seemed to take up nearly every waking moment. If they weren't working on a report, they were studying for a test. If they weren't studying for a test, they were researching something for the NEWTs. 

Finally, two days before the exams, Harry'd had enough. He tossed his book aside with a big groan and climbed to his feet. Hermione looked up at him from her book with exhaustion written all over her face. 

"What are you doing, Harry? We still have loads more to do." 

"I'm done. Nothing else is going to sink into this brain tonight." 

She eyed him with disapproval as he began to stack all his books up. "No way! There is only two days left to study and you still have so many things that you haven't learned yet," she lectured while pointing to the stack of books that he still hadn't touched. 

"Come on, Hermione. Lets just go on a walk. I'll go mad if I don't get out of this place soon," he whinned to her with the best puppy face that he could make. 

Although she tried hard to hold it back, Hermione burst out into laughter. "Fine, but only a quick walk. We still have to study." 

"Okay. Fine," he responded as he took the book from her hands and pulled her to her feet. "Lets just go." 

They made their way out of the building walked along the path that led to the lake. Even at this late hour, they could see lights on all over the castle and it was obvious that they weren't the other ones studying like mad. 

"Fred and George were so lucky to get out of this place before the NEWTs," Harry spoke in a whimsical voice. 

"Foolish is more like it. They were so close to finishing too. Good thing their shop is so successful. Really, Harry. What would they have done if the store flopped?" 

"Anything was better then being stuck here with Umbridge." 

Hermione thought for a moment but then reluctantly nodded her agreement. "True." 

"What are you going to do when we leave here, Hermione?" 

The question was so unexpected that Hermione stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Harry with a rather horrified expression. At one time, the answer would have been so simple. She would have gone off to a wizarding college and become a professor or scientist or something equally brainy but now life had become so different. Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley had thrown such a curve ball into her life that sometimes it was hard to even figure out which was was up. 

Could she really be happy with the kind of life that she'd always dreamed of? Would she really be able to just walk away from her experiances like they didn't effect her? She knew that she'd never walk out on Harry but where would they stand when they left to start their "real" lives? It suddenly seemed very strange that they'd never really spoken about it seriously. 

"Are you okay?" 

"Y-yes. I'm fine. I-I was just thinking." 

"About?" Although Harry was trying not to look nervous about the conversation, inside he was a wreck. He wanted to ask Hermione that very question ages ago but the timing never seemed right. There were always so many other things to deal with. Now they only had a week left in Hogwarts and there was no time left to stall. 

"I don't know really. I just..." she sighed in frustration and raked a hand through her bushy hair. "I just don't know what I want anymore. Nothing's as simple as I used to think." 

"I'm sorry." Although he spoke quietly, Hermione didn't miss the tone in his voice. He obviously blamed himself of her confusion and in truth it was partly due to him. It just wasn't in the way he thought. 

"Don't be sorry, Harry. There is only one thing I am sure of these days and that is the fact that I love you." 

"I know but where do you want to go. Surely you want to go to University and study all kinds of horrible classes with all sorts of boring people." 

Hermione laughed out loud at Harry observation of "university" people but ended up nodding in agreement. "Yes, I do want to go but I don't think I'll go very far away." 

"Don't worry about me, Hermione." 

"Of course I worry about you! The battle is coming soon. Everyone is saying it and I am not going to let you fight alone. We're still a team, Harry. Even if there's only two of us. Ron would still want it that way." 

Harry wanted to argue with her so badly but he knew her current expression like the back of his hand. Her jaw was set in a defiant grimace and her eyes were narrowed as if daring him to even _try_ to disagree. After a long while, he finally broke down and nodded his understanding. 

"I have one more thing I want to ask you," Harry said with a smile. 

"And what's that?" 

"Well, after we leave here, I am really in no hurry to get back to the Dursleys' so I was wondering if you wanted to spend a few days at The Three Broomsticks. Maybe we'll even be able to get a bit of peace and quiet." 

Harry saw a bright blush sink into Hermione's cheeks as she thought about his proposal but after a moment, she nodded her agreement. "Sure, sounds good. I guess we'll be able to talk more then." 

With a victorious smile, Harry reached out and pulled Hermione into a tight hug, pressing his lips firmly against hers. She quickly kissed him back with equal enthusiasm. They took the time to enjoy the peace of the night together before they managed to make it back up to their rooms, their studies completely forgotten. 

Thankfully everyone had already gone to bed. Considering everyone already thought the couple were lovers, coming in late at night would have looked quite bad. It would definately have looked worse then it really was. 


	17. Chapter 17

The Horrors of War 

By: FayeValentine00 

Chapter 17 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The next few days went by in a flash and before they knew it, Harry and Hermione were leaving Hogwarts and heading out into the real world, hand in hand. 

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Mrs. Granger asked Hermione while Harry said some final goodbyes to Hagrid who was weeping openly. 

"Yes, Mom. I'll be fine. I think having some time to ourselves is something that Harry and I have needed for a long time." 

After meeting Hermiones eyes, Mr. and Mrs. Granger knew exactly what Hermione meant. The young couple had needed time alone ever since they'd lost Ron but it wasn't until now that the opportunity truly presented itself. "Alright then. Be sure to stay in touch and we'll be sure to take care of Crookshanks for you while you're gone." 

"Thanks Dad but it's only going to be a few days." Hermione couldn't help but laugh at her protective yet understanding parents before giving them one last goodbye hug and sending them back home. 

"You ready to go?" 

Hermione turned to see Harry looking at her with a smile. "Definitely. I know I'll miss Hogwarts but for the first time I'm happy to escape." 

"I know what you mean," he said looking back at the castle one last time. 

Hand in hand, the couple said their final goodbyes to the people who'd been their family for so many years. The Weasleys wouldn't let them go until they'd sworn to come to the Burrow before going home. 

"Don't be a stranger, both of you. I consider Harry another one of my sons. You are always welcome," Mrs. Weasley said while trying to hold back her emotions but it was Ginny who was in a flood of her own tears. 

Fred and George had their arms around their little sister who'd just felt like the world had fallen in on her. "You better come and visit us everyday." 

"We will, Ginny," Harry answered, squeezing the younger girls hand. 

"Promise me." It was a statement, not a request. 

"We'll come as often as possible but we can't promise everyday. Deal?" Hermione jumped in, giving Ginny a long hug before she was finally able to pull away and see Ginny nod in agreement. 

With everyone beginning to disperse, Harry and Hermione made their way to Hogmeade and into The Three Broomsticks. Neither of them really said anything of importance as they made their way into the same room that only had one king sized bed. Both just seemed too wrapped up in their own thoughts to try to make conversation but it was Harry would snapped out of it first. 

Hermione was taking some things out of her trunk to change into, when Harry came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. The sudden feeling of his body up aganist hers had sent such a shockwave through her body that she'd dropped the pants that she was trying to hang. 

"Harry, what are you doing?" Hermione asked, trying unsuccessfully to keep the coyness out of her voice. 

"Whatever you want me to be doing," he answered in a playful manner that Hermione hadn't heard in far too long. 

Holding in her laughter, Hermione forced an offended expression on her face and pushed Harry back. "Honestly, Harry. What do you take me for, a scarlet woman?" 

Harry tried to act unamused but he laughed anyway. Ever since Ron had referred to Hermione as a scarlet woman in their 4th year, it had become something of a running joke. After the fit of giggles managed to subside, Harry took Hermione into his arms and kissed her firmly on the lips. 

"I'll take you any way I can get you." 

Hermione's sigh of contentment was her responce as she stood on her toes to give Harry another kiss. "I love you." 

"I love you too." Harry smiled down at her, adding the next phrase when he saw a familiar look in her eyes. "Why do I feel like there is a 'but' coming?" 

"Because there is. I do love you more then anything _but_ everyone in the resturant saw us come up here together and they are bound to think the worst if we don't get back down there soon." 

"Do we have to?" Harry asked with the best puppy dog face he could muster. 

Hermione nodded with a pout before giving him a gentle kiss. "Besides, we still have a few days together alone, don't we?" 

That brought a smile to Harry's face and the couple made their way downstairs to find something to eat. 

After their meal, Harry and Hermione walked around Hogsmeade, looking in all the shops. They carefully avoided speaking about Ron and what had happened, choosing just to think about themselves and each other. For once, being selfish seemed to be the perfect medicine. 

After the sun had set and all the shops in the village had begun to close down for the night, Harry and Hermione made their way back up to their room. Although neither said it out loud, they both were thankful that they'd been able to find peace in a place they loved for the first time in nearly a year. 

"Harry, I'm going to take a shower. I'll be out in a minute." Hermione said as she dug through her belongings that she'd forgotten about earlier, to find some clean clothes. 

"Take your time. I have a bit of headache so I am just going to relax for a bit." 

"Alright." 

As Hermione headed towards the bathroom, she felt a shiver of excitement run up her spine at the thought of the domestic sitsuation that she and Harry found themselves in. 

  
Harry took off his shoes and laid down on the bed to relax. His head had been hurting ever since they'd gotten into Hogsmeade and he figured that it was just stress. He'd secretly been worried about an attack from any direction the entire time they'd been outside. He hoped Hermione hadn't noticed but because of the stress he suddenly found himself very tired which was the exact opposite way of how he wanted to be feeling. 

This was his and Hermione's first chance to be alone and he truely wanted to show her exactly how much he loved her. He'd been looking forward to this moment for such a long time and now that he was so close to it, he found it nearly impossible to keep his eyes open. 

_I guess closing my eyes for just a few minutes couldn't hurt_, Harry reasoned with himself before closing his eyes and allowing the darkness of sleep to overcome him. 

  
Hermione stepped out of the shower feeling totally refreshed. She'd felt a wave of relief when she realized that, for once, they were safe. Although she was worried, Hermione also knew that Harry took things harder then anyone else. No matter what was to happen in the upcoming days, months or even years, it was going to have to involve him. These few days were her chance to show him exactly how much she cared for him. It was her chance to protect him the best way she could, with love. 

She dried herself with a towel and put on a long t-shirt before heading into the room but what she saw was the last thing she'd expected. Harry was lying on the bed, sound asleep. He looked completely at peace and was resting soundly which was so rare for him these days. 

Slowly, she made her way around to the far side of the bed and lightly ran her fingers through his hair. He looked so childlike and innocent. When he didn't react to her touch, she carefully lifted the glasses form his face and placed them on the nightstand. She considered trying to get him out of his jeans but decided not to disturb him any futher. 

Although she felt slightly disappointed, watching Harry sleep was a completely new experiance in itself. It was like seeing a new side of him. Even though she knew better, Harry had the image of being the protector and the fighter. He'd never really been given the change to just be Harry. This side of Harry was the innocent and vulnerable side that he very rarely let show. 

Not wanting to make any further noise, Hermione kissed Harrys forehead before turning out the lights and crawling onto the other side of the bed. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness she continued to watch Harry until she too fell asleep and found herself dreaming of what might come tomorrow. 

  
Harry woke up as the first rays of sunshine began to poke in through the windows. It took him a moment to realize where he was but once he did, he immediatly realized what had happened. He'd fallen asleep and Hermione'd allowed him to sleep. Part of him felt anger at himself for being so stupid but the other part of him felt even stronger love for the girl who lay beside him because she'd allowed him to sleep. 

He looked over at her and smiled to himself. Although Hermione was not beautiful in the same sense as someone like Cho, it was the power of her inner spirit, her intelligence and her loyality that really drew a person to her. That was not to say that Harry did not find her attractive because as he watched her rest so peacefully, he found it hard not to reach out and kiss her until she knew exactly how beautiful and wonderful he found her. 

Using all of his will power, Harry decided to let Hermione sleep and go take a shower while he waited for her to wake up naturally. By the time he came out of the shower about ten minutes later, dressed only in a pair of jeans, Hermione'd already woken up and gotten dressed in a cute skirt that he couldn't remember seeing before. 

"Good morning," he spoke from the doorway, causing her to jump. 

She spun around and Harry immediatly realized that she hadn't heard the door to the bathroom open. "G-Good morning." She flashed him a smile that would have melted the heart of any man, especially his. 

He put aside the towel that he was using to dry his hair and walked over to her, pulling her into his arms. "I'm so sorry." 

"Don't be sorry, Harry. I'm still smiling this morning, right?" She smiled and leaned up to kiss his lips which were still wet from the shower. 

Water dripped from his head as their kiss grew more eager and more consuming but neither seemed to care. Just to be able to hold each other close without fear of being 'caught' by the many spies who followed the couple day and night had brought about a new passion in the young lovers that Hermione had only ever read about in books. 

Harry hands fumbled with the buttons on Hermione's shirt without breaking their liplock while her hands roamed across Harrys already bare back and stomach. He was just pulling the shirt from her shoulders when a knock at the door made then both jump. 

"Let's ignore it," Harry said quietly, pulling Hermione back to him but another loud knock threw that whole plan out the window. From the loud knocking, both knew that the person knocking must have had something important to say. 

Hermione quickly buttoned up her shirt and dried the wet spots with her wand before opening the door as naturally as she could. 

"Hel-," her words broke off when she realized that there was no one at the door. In fact, there was no one in the hall anywhere and they hadn't heard any footsteps. 

"Who is it?" Harry asked, walking up behind her. 

"It's no one. There's no one there," she said, flashing him a confused expression. 

Before she knew what was happening, Harry threw Hermione back onto the bed, grabbed a glass of water and threw it down the hall. It wasn't until that moment that she realized someone could have been under an invisibility cloak. A few moments later, Harry came back in the room with a vexed expression. 

"Find anything?" She asked as she stood up and closed the door behind him. 

"No but I'm sure there was a person there. We must have just missed them." 

"But why pound on the door?" She asked quietly, not entirely sure that she wanted to hear the answer. 

"To see if we're really here," he said in an emotionless tone. 

Hermione fought back any expression of shock and surprise before reaching out to Harry and pulling him into a tight embrace. "Let's not think about it right now." 

"But-" He started to speak but Hermione cut him off with a firm kiss. 

"Please, Harry. Not now." She kissed him again until she felt the tension begin to leave his body. "Now where were we?" 

"Somewhere right about here," he whispered before pulling her into another crushing embrace that forced any other thoughts or worries from her mind. 


	18. Chapter 18

The Horrors of War 

By: FayeValentine00 

Chapter 18 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Two hours after the knock on the door, Harry lay on the bed, staring at Hermione's sleeping form. He could hardley believe what had just happened. More to the point, Harry was shocked by Hermione's uncanny ability to make him forget all about the rest of the world, even it was only for a little while. 

Just moments before Hermione'd kissed him, Harry'd been ready to go looking for who ever had knocked on the door but he hadn't been able to ignore the pleading look in her eyes. Although it was aganist his better judgement, when her lips met his, he was unable to deny his body what it had wanted for longer then he was going to admit. 

It'd begun with kissing but before Harry had a clear view of what was happening, he found himself and Hermione on the bed. Clothes seemed to come off quickly although he had no real memory of undressing. His entire mind was focused on Hermione. Those eyes ... Those lips ... That body. 

There wasn't much talking. Both of them had wanted it and both of them had been expecting it. When they moved together and became one, it was an unexplainable feeling. With Hermione he could just be Harry and that was enough. For the first time in his life, Harry felt complete. He felt loved. In that very instant, Harry knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He needed to spend the rest of his life with her. 

He watched as Hermione mumbled something in her sleep and rolled over onto her side. He found it hard to believe that they'd come this far. If anyone had ever told Harry that first day on the Hogwarts Express that he would someday fall in love with the know-it-all snob with bushy hair that'd been looking for a frog, he would have said that they were insane. Yet, here he was in the afterglow of lovemaking, thinking about the past and the future. Hoping that they'd still have a future after the upcoming battle. 

"Penny for your thoughts," Hermione spoke softly while rubbing the sleep from her eyes. 

"Do you have a penny?" Harry countered with a smile that he hoped would wipe away the worried expression that was beginning to show on her face. 

"Don't tease me," she said with a more relaxed expression. "What are you thinking?" 

"I'm thinking how much I love you and how much we've gone through." 

"And have yet to go through," she said, finishing his sentence. 

"That too," he nodded reluctantly. 

"Harry, there is so much coming but there is no way for us to prepare any further. I am the queen of studying. If we'd forgotten anything then don't you think I'd have told you?" 

He nodded again with a slight smile. She was right but he still was worried. 

"Listen to me." She took his face in her hands and forced him to look into her eyes. "I love you, Harry Potter. Neither of us know what the future will bring. The only thing we can do is live whatever time that we have left to the fullest." 

Harry searched her eyes and saw only love and honestly shining back at him. His heart swelled as he thanked whatever god had brought Hermione to his side. Without speaking, he pulled her to him and kissed her softly on the lips. He didn't ever want to let her go. For a fleeting moment he wished that they could just stay in that room forever but running or hiding from the inevitable wasn't possible. 

"Have I told you how much I love you, today?" Harry asked when his lips finally left hers. 

"Yes and you also showed me," she responded with a blush beginning to creep into her cheeks. 

"Just in case you forgot, maybe I should show you again." 

  
Two hours later, the young lovers made there way down to the resturant to get some much needed food. 

Although they tried their best to look natural, many of the "regulars" started whispering and catching peeks at the couple which made them both blush wildly. By the end of their meal, they practically sprinted out of The Three Broomsticks knowing that everyone probably knew exactly what was going on. 

It was afternoon when Harry and Hermione began walking along the shops of Hogsmeade again. Although they'd been there the night before, they didn't mind. Instead of shopping, the couple made there way over to the shack that had become so important since their adventures when they were third years. Looking back, it was funny to think that the "Shrieking Shack" was actually just the place Lupin used to go to transform durning the full moon. 

They sat down on a bench near the empty house, hand in hand. "Feels like such a long time ago, doesn't it?" Harry asked with a sigh. 

"Yeah." 

"Hermione, if you'd known what was going to happen over the years, would---" 

She cut him off by pressing her index finger firmly to his lips. "I'd still be by your side. I'd go through anything with you, Harry. I felt that way even when I was a first year." 

"You really are amazing," he smiled with an expression of awe in his eyes. 

"I know." The mock expression of arrogance that crossed her face sent both of them into a new wave of laughter. 

"When I'm with you, I can really believe that everything just might end up okay," Harry said softly, his expression becoming strangely serious again. 

"It will be, Harry. You watch and see. It will be." 

They shared a kiss on the bench for all of Hogsmeade to see. Neither of them cared anymore. They had nothing to hide. They were in love and there would be no regrets. They had to live for the time that they had and no one, not even The Daily Prophet, was going to stop them. 

The sound of a light cough behind them made both Harry and Hermione jump backwards. 

"J-Jessica?" Hermione asked with obvious surprise in her voice. 

"Ummm, I am sorry to bother you but..." Her soft voice trailed off, not really sure what to say. 

"You're not bothering us but what are you doing here?" Harry asked suddenly extremely curious. 

"Well, you see, while I was at Hogwarts I heard everyone talking about how great this place was so I convinced my parents to bring me here so we could check it out." 

"They're Muggles, aren't they?" Hermione asked, looking past Jessica to the young couple standing several feet away. She sliently prayed that they had not seen herself and Harry's liplock. 

Jessica nodded her answer and looked at Harry. "I just wanted to thank you both one more time for the interview. It was the best grade that I got all year." 

"Well, hopefully you'll do well next year too," Hermione answered for them both. 

She couldn't help but envy Jessica's innocence. It wasn't all that long ago when grades and learning were the only things that mattered to her but now life had become so complicated. She just hoped that this little girl would never have to face the fears and dangers that they had over the years. It renewed her conviction to end Voldemort for good this time around. There were two many children like Jessica who needed to be saved. 

"Well, I guess I should go but hopefully I'll see you again. Good luck." 

"Good luck?" Harry asked with a expression that said he wasn't sure if he'd heard right. 

"I may have only been a first year but I still know what's coming," she responded with the same offended expression that Harry was sure that he'd used when he was her age. 

"Oh, of course. Sorry," he said looking embarrased. 

"So, anyway. Good luck to both of you. Don't forget, Harry. You still owe me that interview when I graduate." 

"I look forward to it." 

With a few hugs and a goodbye, the little girl walked off leaving Harry and Hermione smiling. 

"I don't think she'll ever forgive you if you don't live long enough to give her that interview." 

"Well then I guess I'll just have to stay alive." 

"Staying alive just for her? I see where I stand," Hermione responded with a playful pout. 

Harry laughed and pulled her back into a hug. "You're the only person I want to live for. Now and forever." 

Tears began to well in Hermione's eyes as she smiled into Harrys'. "That's the most wonderful thing that anyone has ever said to me." 

"Well, I mean every word of it." 

  
Later that night, they went back up to their room and decided to just relax in peace and quiet. Hermione laid across the bed, reading a book while Harry sat down at the table with a piece of parchment and a quill. At first, Harry was not even sure who he was going to write too but then an idea suddenly came to him and he began writing quickly, looking up every few minutes to make sure that Hermione didn't notice. 

_Dear Ginny, _

I'm sorry that we left you in tears at Hogwarts yesturday but I am sure that you'll be fine once the next school year starts. You have a ton of friends so I know you won't be lonely. Hermione and I will try to send you a letter by owl every day if we can. 

I am writing to ask you for a favor. I am really going to need your help on this one. 

Harry took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair before he got the courage to write the next part. 

_I'd like your help buying an engagement ring from Hermione but it has to be a secret! Do you think you can help me? I know nothing about rings and fashion. Please send Hedwig back as soon as possible with your answer. I'd like to go shopping with you in Diagon Alley a week from today. _

Thanks a lot. 

Harry 

Quietly, Harry rolled up the parchment and sealed it. Hermione didn't even notice what he was doing until he called Hedwig out of her cage. 

"Who'd you write to?" 

"Ginny. I apologized for leaving her in tears and tried to cheer her up a bit." 

"Do you think it will work?" 

"I have a pretty good idea that it will," Harry answered with a grin that made Hermione look curious but too afraid to even ask. 

Instead of speaking, she simply nodded with a smile and went back to her book. Harry inwardly let out a huge sigh of relief and attached the note to Hedwigs leg. "Can you take this to the Burrowas fast as possible? You know they have great treats over there." 

Hedwig nipped his finger affectionately, as if she understood, and then flew out the window silently. 

It was nearly 8 o'clock in the evening when a soft knock was heard at the door. By this time, Harry was also well into a book so Hermione answered the door. 

To her surprise, Hermione found herself looking down at Jessica and she wondered how the girl had known where they were staying. 

"Hi Jessica. What's going on?" Hermione asked when she noticed that the girl seemed to be quite fidgity. 

"Well, ummm" The petite blonde started but then suddenly seemed at a loss for words. It wasn't until a moment later that she began to ramble. "I, uh, just got this new book and I wanted to show it to you." 

"O-kay," she answered slowly. Something about the girls voice and attitude seemed odd but Hermione just couldn't place it. 

"The thing is, I left the book downstairs and I was wondering if you'd come down with me to get it. It's about ... Defense Aganist the Dark Arts. I, uh, thought you may find it interesting." 

Something wasn't right. It was obvious but without knowing what was going on, Hermione found herself curious about the sudden change in the girls attitude. She considered asking Harry to come with her but decided that maybe Jessica was just nervous to talk to her alone. 

"Sure, I'll be right there. Just a minute." Hermione closed the door and turned to Harry who was looking at her in confusion. 

"What was all that about?" 

"I have no idea but I will be right back." 

"Do you want me to come?" Harry said, already putting his book aside but Hermione quickly stopped him. 

"No, Harry. I'll be fine. I seriously doubt that Death Eaters are going to use a 11 year old girl to get to us," Hermione said, hoping that those were not going to be her famous last words but she knew that keeping Harry calm was better then getting then both uptight over nothing. 

"Are you sure?" He said, still looking at her in concern. 

"I'm sure." She gave him a quick kiss and then headed out the door to meet Jessica. 

The second Hermione stepped out, Jessica nearly jumped out of her skin. As quickly as she could, Hermione double checked her pocket for her wand before heading down the stairs after the girl. 

When they reached the resturant, Hermione immediatly noticed that she could not see Jessica's parents anywhere. She was about to ask their whereabouts when Jessica saved her the trouble. 

"Smoke bothers my mum. They must have gone outside to get some fresh air. Lets go try to find them." 

This statement and the sudden excited look in Jessica's eyes sent off warning alarms in Hermione's head. She suddenly wished that Harry _had_ come with her. Everything in the bar seemed normal yet there was something wrong. If only she could just figure it out. 

Before she could think about it any harder, Jessica took her arm in a rather rough grip and began pulling her towards the door. Part of her wanted to pull away and try to figure out the truth but making a scene in a crowed place was not exactly the kind of exposure she needed or wanted. Besides, no one would believe that Hermione Granger was truly worried about a child when she'd already faced countless Death Eaters in the past. 

Reluctantly Hermione found herself outside a moment later but there was no sign of her parents. In fact, there was no sight of anyone which was rare considering that The Three Broomsticks was the most popular place in Hogsmeade. 

Finally Hermione'd had enough and she ripped her hand from the girls grip. When she looked down, she was surprised to see that the rough hold had left a rather large, rather red indentation. "Okay, Jessica. What is really going on?" 

"Oh, Miss Granger. You really are so naive, even after all these years." The voice that came out of the girl was no longer that of a young girl. It was a man's voice and suddenly Hermione realized exactly what was going on. 

"Polyjuice Potion," she whispered as she looked down at Jessica's double in horror. 

"Oh my, you are a bright girl, aren't you?" The deep voice taunted futher. 

Hermione turned back towards the door but suddenly realized that she surrounded by Death Eaters and they all had their wands pointed straight at her. 

"You're going to be coming with us tonight, Miss Granger. Don't know myself what the Dark Lord would want with a Mudblood but we have our orders." 

"You can't do this. Harry'll find me. Voldemort will fall and you'll all have to pay for what you've done," Hermione said calmly yet forcefully. She was trying to stall them long enought to think of something. 

"Shut up!" Out of nowhere, someone hit her in the back causing her to fall to her knees. 

She knew she was in serious trouble and she was powerless. There was no way she'd be able to reach her wand. It wasn't until Hermione heard someone begin a soft spell that she did the last thing that she could think off. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-!" 


	19. Chapter 19

(AN: This is a build up chapter for the next scene. I hope you still like it. Thanks for your support!)

****

The Horrors of War

By: FayeValentine00

Chapter 19

The moment Harry watched Hermione walk out the door with Jessica, he regretted not going along. Something about the way Jessica's voice had sounded wasn't right. He only wished that he'd been able to see her face to try to place the problem. There was also the look in Hermione's face before she left. He could see the look of uncertainty in her eyes yet he'd let her go.

His reasoning had been that he didn't want to get Hermione upset. They had enough to worry about without him making mountains out of molehills. If she'd been truly worried about going alone then she would have said something, wouldn't she? 

All this thinking made trying to read a book impossible. Harry threw the book aside and began to pace the room. He considered running out the door to follow the girls but he knew that Hermione would never forgive him for not trusting her abilities. He just kept praying out loud that she would just hurry up and get back upstairs.

"Come on, Hermione. How long does it take to go and get a book?"

His mind began making up the most horrible scenarios about what could be happening. In truth, Harry knew that the girls had only been gone a couple of minutes but, to him, it seemed like an eternity. The fear of losing Hermione made him worry too much.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"

The scream cut through the otherwise peaceful evening causing the steady hum from the restaurant below to go still. Even before the scream cut off in an unnatural way, Harry was out the door and running down the stairs. He'd have known her scream anywhere. It was Hermione.

He reached the foot of the stairs to see all of the patrons huddled around the front door speaking in frantic voices. 

"Get out of the way! Get out of the _way_!" Harry began yelling as he tried to fight his way to the front.

All the people around him were a blur. He could vaguely make out people trying to speak to him but he didn't care. He'd heard Hermione scream and he had to get to her before it was too late. The scene he saw when he got to the front of the group told him that his worst fears had just come true.

The street was empty expect for several members of the Order who'd obviously just apparated in and they all looked at him with apologetic glances.

"Where is she?" Harry asked forcefully to a member of the Order who'd Harry's met once of twice before. 

The man just looked at him but said nothing, which made Harry angrier yet. He grabbed the man by his collar and yelled even louder while trying not to beat the man into telling him. "_What the hell happened to Hermione?_"

"They've kidnapped her."

Harry let go of the speechless man and whirled around to find himself face to face with his former Professor, Lupin. "What did you say?"

"They've kidnapped her, Harry," he said softly with a worried expression on his face. Lupin knew how important Hermione was to Harry so it pained him to have to be the one to give him the news.

Harry's eyes searched Lupin's for a long time. He knew the older man was telling him the truth but he didn't want to believe it. He didn't want this to be happening. The memories of his vision regarding Hermione made his blood run cold. 

So many thoughts were going through his brain that he didn't even know what to say. Instead, he walked over to the nearest wall and punched it with all his force. A large crack appeared in the place where his fist hit and his knuckles began to bleed but Harry didn't even notice. His world had just been shattered and he wasn't even sure if he could fix it.

"The Order is having an emergency meeting. Are you coming?" Lupin asked quietly, a moment later, when Harry's violence seemed over.

The words seemed to take a long time for Harry to process. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do anymore. He wanted to find Hermione and bring her home _now_ but he knew that he'd have to go to the meeting to find out where she was taken. "Umm… Yeah. I'll be there."

Slowly Harry turned around and the men exchanged another look. Lupin looked like he wanted to say something but thought better of it. He knew that Harry wouldn't be able to hear much of anything right now. Instead, he reached out and pulled him into a powerful hug, which Harry returned tightly.

Once the two men had regained a bit of composure, they apparated out and found themselves in a room full of people speaking in loud voices.

"How could we let this happen? Did _anybody_ have an information about this?" Arthur Weasley was speaking loudly but the moment that Harry came into sight, the room went silent.

"HARRY!" 

He saw a blur of red and then felt Ginny's arms wrap tightly around his neck. He could feel her tears dampening his shoulder but he didn't care. He clung to her as tightly as she clung to him. After Ron's death, Ginny had become very dear to Harry and Hermione so having her with him now was more comforting then anything else.

"Come and sit down," she said after she finally stepped back a bit and took his hand in a sisterly manner.

"Thank you," he said softly, trying to ignore the fact that everyone was watching him intently.

Fred, George and Bill came over to sit near Harry but none of them said a word. Their actions were simply to show support and he appreciated it. The whole room sat in dead silence for several minutes until Harry thought he'd go crazy. He was just about to get up and try to figure things out on his own when Dumbledore walked into the door.

His eyes rested on Harry briefly but didn't speak to him directly. He simply spoke out to everyone with a look of concern and pain.

"As you all know, Hermione Granger has been kidnapped by Voldemort. I am not quite sure how this event missed our intelligence but I have reason to believe that there may be a spy in our ranks."

That statement caused a major outcry throughout the room. They were all asking Dumbledore how he could even suggest something so horrible. All, that is, except for Harry, the Weasley's and Lupin. 

Patiently, Dumbledore raised his hand and waited for the room to fall silent again. "Now is not the time to be pointing fingers. We must first find Miss Granger and bring her home safely." As those words came out of his mouth, the old man's eyes rested on Harry. They both knew that Harry would be the one to save her, there was no other way.

Harry's hands began to shake. He was trying to be patient and to wait until Dumbledore finished speaking but he felt too worried … too angry … too violated to stay quite. He fought with his own emotions quietly until Ginny's hand covered his once more and she whispered quietly into his ear.

"It will be okay, Harry. I know it will. It just has to be."

Harry gave the younger girl a weak smile but then Dumbledore said something that made him come to attention once more.

"The girl whose hair was used to make the Polyjuice Potion has been brought into the protection of the Order. Although we think that she was used simply because she was at the wrong place at the wrong time, we still worry about her well being."

A moment later, the door burst open and the tiny eleven-year-old girl, Jessica, came running in. She took a moment to locate Harry but when she did, she threw her arms around his chest. "I'm so sorry, Harry! I didn't know. I had no idea. I am so sorry."

Ginny pulled the petite blond off of Harry and wrapped her arms around the little girl. She had tears streaming down her red and puffy face. She obviously felt just as guilty as Harry did, maybe even more so and it broke Harry's heart.

"It's not your fault, Jessica. I know that … and I know Hermione knows that too. She'll be okay. Don't worry."

The girls blue eyes searched Harry's from her place in Ginny's arms but after a long pause, she nodded her understanding. Once she was calmed, Harry stood up and turned to face Dumbledore. "Where are they keeping Hermione?"

"Come with me, Harry. We need to talk," Dumbledore said with an understanding expression before turning away and walking out the door.

Harry followed him, leaving everyone else in the room to wait. He followed his former headmaster all the way to an office at the other end of the hall before the older man finally spoke.

"Harry, there is something that you need to understand. Only the people you know the best in the Order can be trusted. That includes your former Professors, the Weasley's and myself… no one else. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded slowly, not sure what to say. In the last year, many new people had joined the Order in order to fight off the dark forces. It was shocking that even Dumbledore didn't trust them. "I understand. Excuse me for being rude but I have to hurry. If anything happens to her then I'll…"

As Harry's voice trailed off, Dumbledore simply nodded in understanding. "I know, Harry. They've taken her to the home that Tom Riddle's family once lived in."

Harry nodded his head. "Tell me how to get there."

Five minutes later, Harry was heading out of the hideout so he could apparate to the location that Dumbledore had given him. He wondered if he should be scared because, much to his surprise, he wasn't. His fear was overridden by so many other emotions, such as fear, anger and regret. 

He apparated into the trees along the border of the house and looked across the grounds. This was going to be the final battle. There was no going back. Voldemort was going to die for everything he'd done over the years or Harry would die trying.

With wand gripped tightly in hand, Harry made his way into the house. He expected to be attacked by Death Eaters at every turn but there were none to be seen. He knew it was a trap. Voldemort was luring Harry exactly where he wanted him but turning back was not an option. He had to find Hermione and he had to find her safe or nothing else would matter.


	20. Chapter 20

The Horrors of War

By: FayeValentine00

Chapter 20

Harry went through the entire first level of the house without finding a single soul. He was certain that he was being watched but getting to Hermione was his only concern. Once he knew that she was safe then he'd be able to deal with everything else. Until that time, he was resigned to feeling frantic.

In the very last room on the ground level, Harry saw something odd on the floor. Upon closer inspection, he found that it was a door that led to some kind of basement. Common sense told him that by going down into the hole, he would be walking right into Voldemort's grasp but Harry didn't have a choice. He adjusted his grip on his wand, took a deep breath and climbed down the ladder.

At the base of the ladder, Harry found himself at the end of a long, dark hallway. The only light came from a room about 100 feet away. Slowly, he walked towards the light wondering what he was going to find when he rounded that last corner. His heart was beating wildly in his chest and his hands were trembling so badly that he was shocked to still be grasping his wand at all. 

He rounded the corner and immediately found what he'd been looking for. Hermione was sitting in a chair in the far corner of the room. Her arms were bound behind her and her feet were tied to the chair legs but other then that, she looked unharmed. Her eyes were focused toward the ground and although she was trying to hide it, Harry could see the tension in her body. She was afraid.

Just thinking of what Voldemort and his minions may have put Hermione through in the last few hours made Harry's blood boil. He'd sworn to himself that he would protect her and, in that, he had failed but the results were not what Voldemort would be expecting. The final straw had broken the camel's back. The battle had begun.

"Hermione!"

Her head snapped up and the moment that her brown eyes met his green ones, a large smile spread across her face. He could see some of the tension leave her body immediately as she yelled out the first thing that'd come to her mind.

"Harry! I knew you'd come."

Thinking only of freeing her, Harry took a step forward but stopped the moment Hermione yelled out, "Stop! Don't come any closer! It's a trap!"

He came to a halt so quickly that he nearly fell _into_ the room but, thankfully, he was able to stabilize himself. "A trap?" He looked around the seemingly wide open room that held nothing but Hermione, the chair that she was sitting on, a small table and a glass of water. "What kind of trap?"

"I'm not sure," she answered, looking frustrated at her sudden lack of knowledge. "I just know that something isn't right. Don't come any closer."

"But… What am I supposed to do, just leave you here?"

"You must! You have to go find Voldemort." She'd opened her mouth to say more but stopped when they both heard a loud pop and Voldemort appeared in the middle of the room, directly between Harry and Hermione.

"Harry Potter. You really are so very, _very_ predictable," he spoke in an almost bored tone, his wand held tightly in his hand.

That's how the two men stood in silence for a long time. Eye to eye, wands pointed directly at the others hearts, fury burning in their eyes and hate growing in their souls. So many emotions began to well in Harry as he thought of all the people that this "man" had taken from Harry. Every person who'd ever meant a damn to him had been killed except for Hermione but now he held her at his mercy as well.

"Let Hermione Go," Harry spoke slowly through clenched teeth.

"I don't think so, Potter. Imagine my surprise when one of my followers came to me with an article in The Daily Prophet talking about _famous Harry Potter's_ new girlfriend," he said, spitting out Harry's name as if it were a curse.

"Leave her out of this!" Every muscle in Harry body was trembling with rage. "This is between you and me. She has nothing to do with this!"

"Oh, but she does. You see, Harry, seventeen years ago, you nearly cost me everything. It took me all this time to come back to my rightful place as the most feared wizard in the world. I think it's only fitting that you should face the same pain that I did," Voldemort spoke calmly as a smile spread across his lips.

"You'll have to kill me first," Harry countered in a cold tone that surprised even him because it was at that very moment he realized how his father must have felt the night that he'd sacrificed his life for his family.

Over the years, Harry had heard many people talk about being willing to die for another person but the true weight of those words suddenly feel upon him. Being able to sacrifice yourself for a person you love means truly that. You'll no longer be in a place where you can be happy with the person being saved. You'll only ever have the peace of mind that your loved one will be able to live in peace, even in your absence. It meant never seeing, touching or feeling that person again. It meant giving up every selfish though in your head. It meant that you placed that person's life and happiness above your own. 

As the words came from Harry's mouth, he knew that he meant it all. He was willing to die if it meant giving Hermione even one more moment of happiness in her life. She meant that much to him and he felt that she deserved that type of sacrifice if it came down to it.

"So brave, Harry. Just like your father was … such a fool," Voldemort spat while stepping closer to Harry, his wand not wavering once.

"Don't you _ever_ speak of my father!" Harry's rage was beginning to surface. Try as he might to hold it in, he couldn't.

"What is it with your family and Mudbloods?" Voldemort asked with a sickening grin as he nodded towards Hermione. "Really, with all of your potential, you still consort with _them._"

Suddenly Harry realized what Voldemort was trying to do and much to his surprise, he realized that the tactics were working. He'd been trying to get Harry angry, waiting for him to make a mistake. Waiting for his moment to end it all and take his place as the greatest dark wizard to ever live.

Harry realized that he had to do something. He had to reverse the chain of events before things had gone too far. He had to stall Voldemort until he could think of something else.

"Well _that_ is certainly the pot calling the kettle black, isn't it?" Harry asked with a sneer that was surprisingly reminiscent of Draco. "Last I checked, _you_ were a Mudblood."

An unearthly sound came out of Voldemort that was a bizarre mixture of wild fury and mild amusement. "Shut your mouth, Potter!… Wait, I think I'll shut it for you." Without missing a beat, Voldemort set off a curse that Harry narrowly missed. "Avada Kedavra!"

While dogging, Harry managed to get a bit closer to Hermione but not quiet close enough because Voldemort was still blocking his path.

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

Harry's youth seemed to give him a slight edge in the speed category because his curse hit, sending Voldemort backwards and slamming into the wall about 10 feet away from Hermione. Knowing this might be the only chance he'd have to free her, he ran straight to her side. There was no dramatic movie-style kiss, no hug, and not even a simple thank you. He simply muttered a spell to release her bindings before turning around to find Voldemort's wand right in his face.

"No more talking, Potter. It's time we end this now! Avada Kedavra!"

A split second before the spell was completed; Hermione threw her entire body at Harry, knocking them both to the ground unceremoniously. He actually felt the curse pass their heads as it narrowly missed it's target.

He heard Voldemort curse under his breath with obvious annoyance, which seemed to make Harry feel even angrier. It wasn't until he felt Hermione's body lift off of his that he realized that his nemesis had picked her up by her hair and had his wand pointed straight at her face. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion after that. 

Harry could see Hermione's expression of sheer anger, determination, and hatred as she looked into the face of the man who threatened her life. There was no more fear showing. It was as if she had turned off that part of her emotions. She, too, had seen people she loved be murdered by Voldemort but, most of all, she'd seen the way this man has tried to ruin every aspect of Harry's life. The time for being a sympathetic, law-abiding citizen of the wizarding world was over. This battle was personal to everyone.

"What a brave little Mudblood we have here. Trying to save the life of the man you love," he muttered in a dry tone as if he was bored of seeing her already. "Since you're so eager to die, I guess I'll just have to help you on your way."

He flung Hermione out about 10 feet in front of him and immediately said the words that Harry had been dreading ever since he learned that she'd been kidnapped. "Goodbye Mudblood … Avada Kedavra."

Using all his strength, Harry threw himself at Hermione. Just as the spell left Voldemort's wand, Harry found his target. He took the full blast of Voldemort's curse in the back and a blinding green light filled the room. The only sound to be heard was Hermione's scream as she watched Harry receive the most horrible of all curses.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Obviously, this is not the end. I will update again soon but I just want to take a minute to thank everyone that has read along with my story for all 20 chapters so far. We only have a few more chapters to go (2 or 3) so all of your reviews and support have really meant the world to me. I thank you all more then you will ever know. 

****

Muddgutts – one of my reviewers from FanFiction.net has made some beautiful fan art for this fic. I will post the links with the final chapter. He also put Jessica in his fic so check it out. It is sooooo great. LOL

****

Nevermore – Made a wonderful cover for my story, which will also be posted with my final chapter.

If anyone else has fan art or anything for this story, I would LOVE to see it. I think that fan art and fan fics are the biggest compliment that any writer could receive. ^_^

****

One question for everyone … Should I write a sequel? Let me know. I would really like to know what you want.

Thanks Again,

Sarah ***FayeValentine00***


	21. Chapter 21

The Horrors of War

By: FayeValentine00

Chapter 21

……………………………………………………………………………….

The world moved in slow motion for Hermione as she watched Harry jump in front of her and take the full brunt of Voldemort's wrath. An odd green light filled the room the moment the spell made contact with Harry's back and her screams faded away as she realized that something wasn't right. The light wasn't going away, in fact, the glow seem to be intensifying.

Although the blinding light made keeping her eyes open nearly impossible Hermione managed to see that the origin of the light was coming from the very spot that the curse had hit Harry's back. It almost looked like the spell was having trouble finding it's target, as if it was shielded in some way.

The look on Harry's face was one that she would never forget. His eyes were shut tight yet she could she the pain and agony on his face. He was in pain, possibly about to die right before her eyes yet there wasn't a damn thing that she could do about it. She would have given anything to be the one who'd taken then killing curse. If Harry died then she'd be alone and it would be all her fault. He'd sacrificed himself for her but that's not what she'd wanted at all. She'd wanted to save him from this very moment but, in the end, she'd caused it to happen.

The light became so bright that Hermione had to shield her eyes from it's intensity which was a good thing because several seconds later, a sound similar to that of a shotgun rang out and Hermione felt her body being thrown. A moment later, her head smashed into something hard and everything around her went black.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open slowly but the blinding pain in her head made it impossible to focus her eyes on anything. She could feel something wet trickling down her cheek and she knew that she was bleeding. At first she couldn't remember exactly what had happened to make her own blood run but then the memories hit her and she replayed the scene in her head.

She sat up like a shot but the shock of sudden movement to her body was too much and she nearly crumbled to the ground once more. It wasn't until the world became clear again that she saw the two wizards about fifteen feet away. Both men were down, seeming unconscious. Whatever the explosion had been, it seemed to have affected both men but that didn't make any sense.

Hermione crawled the best she could, ignoring the blinding pain in her head, trying to get to Harry's side. She had to see if he was alive. She had to know if he was okay. He couldn't be dead. He just couldn't be dead now after everything that they'd fought and defeated in the past. It was all too unreal.

Later in life, Hermione would look back and realize that she should have been concerned about Voldemort's condition and her own personal safety but that was the last thing on her mind as she reached Harry's side and rolled him onto his back. His face was slack and ghost white. There didn't seem to be any life left in him. Without realizing she was crying, tears began to fall from Hermione's cheeks, landing on Harry as she looked him over for anything … any sign that might show that things weren't as they appeared.

"Wake up, Harry. … You have to wake up. … Please don't leave me. … This cannot be happening. … _Please God, don't let this be happening!_" She was talking to herself, her thoughts becoming more erratic as the truth set in. She'd lost him. Hermione had really lost Harry and she'd been the one who'd caused the situation in the first place.

__

This is what he was trying to avoid. This is what Harry was warning me about when he'd said that we should break up. He knew, Harry knew what would happen but I forced him into this. This is all my fault. It's entirely my fault! The tears began to fall even faster as she mentally berated herself. 

Not knowing what else to do Hermione pulled Harry's body up and held him tightly. He was like a limp doll in her arms. She couldn't feel him breathing yet she couldn't let him go. She kept praying that something might change. She kept praying that maybe someone out there might hear her cry for help and make things right again.

A sound behind Hermione made her jump and she turned around to see that Voldemort was beginning to stir. He looked weak and pale. That's when Hermione realized that some of the killing curse must have rebounded on it's caster. It hadn't been enough to kill him, hadn't even been enough to cause the loss of his power as it had seventeen years prior, yet it had weakened him.

His cold eyes met Hermione's across the room and a cruel smile spread on his lips. He looked from Harry's body to Hermione's face several times before he began to laugh. It was slow and a little weak but that high pitched laugh was still recognizable. 

"I've won, Miss Granger. Potter's dead. Where's your great protector now?" He asked the questions slowly, as though it took great effort for him to form words after taking the hit that he had.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but Voldemort's hand suddenly rose off the floor clutching his wand tightly. The wand was pointed directly at Hermione. She watched, her body frozen, as he opened his mouth to utter the curse that she knew was coming yet, when she hear the words, it wasn't the voice that she had been expecting.

A green light filled the room and with no more then a slight sound of surprise, Voldemort collapsed in a heap. Hermione knew immediately that he was dead and that the Dark Lord would never be coming back.

It wasn't until she felt a slight movement in her arms that she realized where the attack had come from. Harry's eyes were barely open but his wand arm was still pointed straight at the place where Voldemort's body lay. He looked like a ghost and his whole body still felt limp but she could see a slight smile cross his face.

"Oh thank God!" 

Hermione wrapped Harry up into her arms as tightly as she could and said a small prayer to every god she could think of. He'd saved her again. It was as though he'd come back from the dead just to save her life one more time. 

"I love you, Harry," she said, laying him back down onto the ground to attempt to make him comfortable.

She could see his eyes going in and out of focus as though he was fighting to remain conscious. Seeing his struggle sent a shock through Hermione's body. She realized that wasn't out of the woods. She could still lose Harry and that possibility wasn't even comprehensible.

"Harry, stay with me. Just stay with me. It's going to be okay," she spoke slowly, trying to convince him as much as she was trying to convince herself. "Don't leave me, Harry. … Please don't leave me alone."

She felt his hand squeeze hers lightly as he looked up at her with sad eyes. "I-I love you, Her-mione." The words seemed to take the last ounces of his strength because no sooner had the words come out, his eyes closed and his body went limp once more. 

It was like a bad dream. For several glorious minutes, Hermione had been sure that everything would be fine. Harry was going to be fine. Everything was going to work out. Voldemort's curse had failed for a second time but now she realized the horrible possibility that maybe the less potent curse had nearly drawn out the process of death.

Tears spilled down her cheeks and onto the floor around her but she didn't care. She just stared at Harry. She wasn't sure what to do. She wasn't even sure what to say. Her world was crumbling. She felt like she was stuck in a whirlpool with no means for escape. 

The pain in her head began to throb and her body began to feel strangely heavy. She'd known that she'd taken quite a blow to the head in the backlash of the curse but the emotion of the last few moments had kept her going. Now that it was over and a feeling of hopelessness began to set in, Hermione felt herself losing touch with reality. It wasn't until she'd woken up that she even realized that she'd collapsed.

"She waking up! Be quite!"

"Someone go get the nurses, quickly!"

Hermione could hear voices around her as she fought to wake up. The throbbing pain in her head had now become nothing more then a dull pain but she still found it difficult to open her eyes because of the bright lights that filled the room.

Slowly she looked around and realized that she was lying in a bed. She was lying in a hospital bed to be exact and from the look of the room, it seemed to be a room at St. Mungo's.

"Hermione?"

She heard a soft voice from her bedside and saw Ginny Weasley sitting in a chair. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy and her hair was a mess. Clearly, she'd been upset for quite some time. Next to her, Hermione saw Bill with his arms around his mother who was weeping openly.

"Ginny, what am I doing here?" She'd wanted to say so many other things but when she tried to speak, Hermione found that forming words was nearly impossible.

"We were so afraid, Hermione," Ginny said softly as she leaned over to give her a gentle hug.

"You'd taken such a blow that we weren't sure what was going to happen," Molly spoke up through her tears.

"I'm fine but what about Harry?" She asked suddenly as her thoughts began to clear. She watched as both Molly and Ginny turned from Hermione and broke out into fresh tears. Only Bill met her gaze. "Bill, where is Harry? Please tell me where he is. I have to see him," she said, nearly shouting the last phrase at him. She could feel her blood pressure rising and feel the dizziness begin to overtake her again but she forced her conscious clear. "Just tell me he is okay. I have to know."

Seeing the frantic look in Hermione's eyes nearly broke Bill's heart but he knew that he had to tell her the truth. She deserved to know exactly what was going on. The only problem was that he didn't know if he'd be able to tell her without getting emotional himself.

He released his mother from his embrace and moved over to Hermione's bed, sitting down right beside her. To him, she looked like nothing more then a scared little girl at that moment and it made him think about Ron. He'd been taken too young. He hadn't even had a chance to live yet. Now he had to tell Hermione that the same fate could very easily befall Harry at anytime because he was barely clinging to life only three rooms away from the very one that they were sitting in.

"He's alive," he said slowly, pausing as she let out the breath that she'd been holding since she'd last spoken. "He's alive, Hermione but only just. The fact that he survived the killing curse once as a child is amazing enough but the fact that the one he received tonight didn't kill him at once is a miracle. Especially considering that Voldemort has had some of Harry's blood in his system ever since the Tri-Wizard Tournament three years ago."

"But he is going to be alright, right? They'll be able to treat him, right?" The words she spoke were more pleas then questions. Her eyes searched Bill's for any sign of hope but when she didn't find any, she didn't have anything left to say. She simply nodded her understanding and tried her best not to lose that last shred of hope that lingered in the depths of her heart.

Seeing the expression of despair on Hermione's face was a heavy blow to Bill who was usually so outgoing and happy. He felt like Harry and Hermione were like his other brother and sister. That's why he was the one who'd volunteered to stay back at the hospital with his mother and sister while all the other went out with the Order to try to find the Death Eaters who'd fled the moment Voldemort's body was discovered.

He didn't really know what else he could say without giving her false hopes. He wanted her to realize the seriousness of the situation yet he didn't want to see her hurt any more. Instead of saying anything else, Bill leaned down and wrapped Hermione up into a big brotherly hug. Maybe comforting her was a way of helping himself deal with the situation. Whatever the reason, knowing that Hermione seemed to be out of danger made the world seem a little less bleak because even though Voldemort was gone, the Death Eaters were still out there and this time they didn't seem as eager to go back to their former lives. The fear in the Order was that the Death Eaters might try to pick up where Voldemort had left off.

……………………………………………………………………………………

__

Well, I have decided to do a sequel but I may take a couple of weeks of to work on a couple of one shot ideas that I have rolling around in my head. I have to say that this chapter I received a review from **bubblegurl **that made me roll on the floor, LMAO. You can read it in my reviews at _www.FanFiction.net__._

****

gil – This chapter is for you. Your reviews always mean the world to me because I respect your work as an author and a shipper. Thank you and I am glad that you still like this.

Thanks for everyone's support. It means the world and I love to jump around happily when I get positive responses. ^_^ I love you all. 

God Bless the HMS Pumpkin Pie!!!!

Sarah


	22. Chapter 22

(**You guys are crazy**. I know my wording was bad but did you really think that I would end ThoW like that?! No way… we still have a few chapters yet to go. When those are done, then I am making a sequel. Sorry for the confusion! *GLOMPS*)

The Horrors of War

By: FayeValentine00

Chapter 22

…………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione allowed herself to relax in the safety of Bill's arms for several minutes as she tried to gather together all of her courage. She knew that she'd need as much as she could muster in the days to come. She knew that she had to have faith in Harry because, as she looked at the expressions of her friends, she knew that they'd already lost theirs.

Hermione was pulled from her thoughts when the door to the hospital room opened and several pairs of footsteps approached. The curtains around the bed blocked her view but a familiar voice spoke up with an odd tone. 

"Oh no," Mr. Weasley and Charlie said softly in unison.

"What's wrong, Mum?" Fred asked with obvious fear in his voice.

"What's happened?" George's voice spoke up next with the same obvious worry.

It took Hermione a moment to realize that the men had entered the room to find their mother and sister crying at her bedside. They must have been concerned about her. Quickly, she pulled back from Bill a bit and pulled the curtain away so she could see the new visitors. "It's okay."

All four men let out deep breaths and, much to her surprise, the twins rushed over and gave her another big hug similar to Bill's.

"Everyone's been so worried," George said when he'd calmed down enough to speak. 

"When we saw Mum crying, I thought the worst," Fred added.

"I'll be fine," Hermione said in her most confident voice. "Harry will be too."

Every eye in the room turned to Hermione with a pained expression. She knew what they were thinking. She knew that they were scared that she would get her hopes up and then be disappointed but she didn't care. She had to keep her hopes up and hold on to her belief that Harry would be by her side once more.

No one said anything for a long time until a strange gleam flashed in Bill's eyes and he smiled. "You're right. Harry will be okay. We all have to believe that."

"I agree," Ginny said a moment later, tears no longer shining in her pretty eyes.

After all the others nodded their agreement, Molly turned to Arthur with another concerned look. "What about the Death Eaters? Where did they go?"

Much to Hermione's surprise, George cursed loudly and Charlie clenched his fists in anger before Arthur could respond.

"They got away."

"All of them?" she asked with disbelief.

"Yes. They all vanished. Not even one person tried to claim that they'd been controlled," he nodded slowly.

"Oh dear," was all Molly could say as her face paled before their eyes.

"Then it's not over, is it? The Death Eaters will come back for revenge, won't they?" Hermione asked with wide eyes. Although she knew that they were telling the truth, she didn't want to believe it. Voldemort was finally gone. Wouldn't there ever be a time for peace?

No one answered her questions because everyone already knew the answers. The room fell quiet for quite some time. Everyone was lost in there thoughts. She suddenly wanted to see Harry. She still had so many things to tell him and she had to tell him now before it was too late.

"I want to see Harry," she said suddenly in a defiant voice, as if daring anyone to try to talk her out of it.

"But dear, he's unconscious."

"I don't care. I need to see him. … Please."

A few minutes later, Fred and George made their way down the hall with Hermione. To be exact, George carried her down the hall while Fred opened all the doors because they'd decided that she was too weak to be walking around on her own just yet.

When they got to Harry's room, they found him lying on his bed. He looked so peaceful, as if he was merely asleep and it was hard to believe that he was in such grave danger.

"We'll leave you here. Just call for us when you want to come back to the room," Fred said softly, pushing something into her hand that looked like a Muggle walkie-talkie. 

"Thank you," she said softly and waited until the twins left before turning to face Harry's bed.

She simply watched him for a long time. She wanted to crawl into the bed with him and lay in his arms but fear of causing more harm then good is what held her back. Instead, she wrapped her hand around his and held it tightly. 

"Oh Harry, why does it always have to end up like this? You've got to wake up. Everyone is so worried and…" her voice trailed off. She tried her best to hold back the tears but they still fell and she found herself having to talk through them. 

"Damn it, Harry. I need you. What am I going to do? This wasn't supposed to happen… yet you warned me that it would. I was so stupid … so stupid not to listen to you. I'm so sorry." 

She laid her head down on the edge of the bed, her tears soaking into the mattress but she still continued to talk. She knew that Harry probably couldn't hear a word of what she said but just talking to him at all made her feel better.

"This is probably stupid because we've never talked about it but I always thought that we'd be married some day. We'd be living in a peaceful world with kids and careers. Doesn't that sound nice? I'd … I'd really like that," she said while silent sobs tore through her. "Oh Harry, please come back. I'll never give up so you never give up either, alright?"

Hermione didn't know how long she sat next to Harry but at some point, George came back in and scooped her up after informing her that the doctors had some work to do on Harry. He neglected to tell her that the doctors had worked to do on her as well. Much to her relief, Ginny stayed with her the whole time while Molly took all the men back to the Burrow for some much needed rest.

Once the tests were over and the room was emptied, Ginny and Hermione were left alone to have a heart to heart talk. The red-haired girl climbed up into the bed with Hermione and they sat cross-legged looked at each other with concern.

"Hermione, I have something to show you but you have to swear never to tell Harry that you saw it, okay?"

She gave the younger girl a strange look but nodded. "I promise."

Once the promise was made, Ginny pulled a crumbled piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to Hermione. It was the letter that Harry's owled only just last night. That night felt like a hundred years ago.

__

Dear Ginny, 

I'm sorry that we left you in tears at Hogwarts yesterday but I am sure that you'll be fine once the next school year starts. You have a ton of friends so I know you won't be lonely. Hermione and I will try to send you a letter by owl every day if we can. 

I am writing to ask you for a favor. I am really going to need your help on this one. 

I'd like your help buying an engagement ring from Hermione but it has to be a secret! Do you think you can help me? I know nothing about rings and fashion. Please send Hedwig back as soon as possible with your answer. I'd like to go shopping with you in Diagon Alley a week from today. 

Thanks a lot. 

Harry 

"Oh my God," Hermione said after she'd read and reread the letter several times.

"Everything will be okay, you see? He's going to marry you," Ginny said with tears glistening in her eyes.

"I don't know what to say."

"I thought you'd want to see it. Was I wrong to show you?" Ginny said, suddenly looking concerned.

"No! I'm glad you showed me, I really am. It's just a surprise," she said quickly.

"He really loves you, Hermione. He always had. Like I said before, Ron knew ages ago. We all knew that he had a crush on you but he seemed to know that what you and Harry have is destiny."

Hermione nodded, not trusting her own voice. She wished Ron could be with her now. It wasn't that she didn't believe Ginny, but it would have been nice to hear the words coming straight from Ron.

"Thank you. Is it okay if I keep this?" Hermione asked, holding up the letter.

"Yeah, sure. I'll head home before Mum gets too worried but owl us if anything happens, okay?"

"Alright."

Ginny smiled and walked towards the door but stopped one more time before leaving. "I'll be back later but don't ever forget that Harry loves you just as much as you love him."

Several hours later, when Hermione was resting comfortably in her room dreaming of Harry waking up, the man in question's eyes were beginning to flutter open.

………………………………………………………………………………

Thanks for all of the support. All your reviews really make my day. I am thinking there will be 2 more chapters of ThoW but that could change. Thanks again and I love ya all!


	23. Chapter 23

The Horrors of War

By: FayeValentine00

Chapter 23

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Harry awoke slowly, trying to make sense of all the memories that were currently flowing through his mind. Had Hermione really been kidnapped? Had he really gone to the former home of Tom Riddle in order to rescue her? Had there really been a battle? _Was Voldemort really dead? Was Hermione okay?_

These questions and so many others invaded his mind and made it impossible to make a complete thought. He didn't even open his eyes as he let the realization sink in that he had lived and Voldemort had died. The prophecy was completed. It was over. 

Taking slow deep breaths seemed to be the most Harry was able to handle but a few moments later, he was glad that he had done no more because he heard the door open and familiar voices began to speak.

"Dumbledore," the voice of Harry's former Professor, Remus Lupin spoke softly. He apparently had been sitting at his bedside the entire time and it was the Headmaster who'd just walked in.

"How is he, Remus?" Dumbledore's voice spoke equally soft but with a hint of concern.

"No change." There was a brief pause between the men before Lupin asked a question that'd obviously been lying heavy on his heart. "Where are the Death Eaters?"

"Vanished," he said with disgust.

"_All_ of them?" Apparently Dumbledore must have nodded because Lupin cursed under his breath. "Then it isn't over," he said after a long silence.

"No. Apparently the fall of Voldemort was not enough to send them scattering this time. It looks as though they are more ambitious then before."

"And Peter?" Lupin's voice spat out the words as though they were a curse.

"I am afraid that he seems to have vanished with the rest."

After another string of curses from the man who'd been so close to his father, Lupin asked the very question that Harry had wanted to ask himself. "Professor … How … How did Harry survive the curse_ again_?"

"No one will ever truly know that answer, I'm afraid. It seems to be a mixture of several things."

"But what? It just doesn't seem possible."

"It seems as though, once again, love has been the downfall of Voldemort. Although the sacrifice made by Lily all those years ago wouldn't have been strong enough to protect Harry again, a bit of the protection still running through his veins whether Voldemort shared some of that blood or not.

"What made Lily's protection even stronger was Hermione's love for Harry. From what we've gathered, Hermione nearly lost her own life trying to keep him safe. Her love and willingness to make the same type of sacrifice made Lily's protection even stronger.

"The last factor must have been Harry's love for Hermione. She's told me that Harry threw himself in front of her. The killing curse in question wasn't meant for him but for her. The sacrifice that he'd willing made to die in Hermione's place is what, in the end, made all the difference."

Lupin made a soft sound as though he was going to speak but then realized that he couldn't find the words. Harry found himself finding it hard not to react. He didn't want to move. He didn't want anyone to know that he'd overheard yet he felt a strong urge to cry. 

Hermione was alive. She'd been protected and if she'd already been able to talk to Dumbledore then she'd be just fine. Simply having that knowledge seemed to diminish all of his aches and pain.

"But sir, not to downplay Harry's powers at all, but how was he able to perform a proper killing curse?"

There was a long pause and Harry could hear Dumbledore's footsteps begin to pace the room. "The same way the curse is always successful, anger and hatred. I don't think any of us can blame him."

"No, of course not," Lupin said quickly but Harry could detect a hint of sadness. "I just wish that he hadn't had to."

"We all do, Remus. We all do." Dumbledore's footsteps moved away from the bed and he heard the door open once more. "I'll be back soon … Harry, we can talk later."

Without waiting for any kind of response, Dumbledore closed the door and when Harry carefully opened his eyes, he saw Lupin looking over at him with surprise.

"Hi Professor," he said weakly and forced a smile.

"Harry, how many time do I have to tell you to just call me Remus?" he said with an equally forced smile that did not reach his eyes. His eyes simply shone with concern.

"Right. Sorry about that," Harry said trying to sit up but a sharp pain in his head forced him to abandon his efforts.

"Here, let me help you," the older man said as he stood up and helped Harry into a sitting position before returning to his own seat. "So tell me, how much did you hear?"

"Everything."

Remus' eyes widened briefly but then an honest smile spread across his face. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. … You've heard about the Death Eaters then?"

Slowly, Harry nodded his head with a scowl on his face. "I heard."

"We'll find them, Harry. Don't think on any of them a second more. You've already done more then anyone should have to."

"I killed him. I killed a human being, Remus," Harry said suddenly while looking up at Lupin with sad eyes.

Lupin met Harry's gaze with an expression that could only be described as fatherly. He could tell that the man who'd been such close friends with his father took Harry's words very seriously. It looked as though Harry's confession had broken his heart. "Don't say that, Harry. Don't ever say that."

"But it's true!" Harry said, his eyes beginning to mist over as his emotions took over his words. "I killed him."

Lupin's face dropped into his hands but he still spoke in a shaky voice. "Voldemort ceased being human a long time ago. You had no choice. It was a position of kill or be killed. You did the only thing that you could."

"But I _murdered _someone!"

Lupin's face shot up once more and he leapt from his seat, sitting back down at Harry's side. He grabbed the younger man by the shoulders and looked straight into his eyes. "You might have killed Voldemort, Harry but that does **not** make you a murderer!"

"But-"

"Harry, listen to me. That man murdered James, Lily, Sirius, Ron and countless others over the years. If he'd been left to live then who knows how many more people would have died! If you've done anything last night, you _saved _lives."

"But-" Harry started again but was once more cut of.

"Answer me this question. Now that you've had this experience, could you ever see yourself doing it again?"

A horrified expression crossed Harry's face when he heard the question and for a moment he was so outraged that he couldn't make any sensible words. "No, of course not. Why would you even say that?"

"You've just proven my point, Harry. A murderer would have killed Voldemort and then been thirsty to do it again. Death and fear is what Voldemort thrived on. You are nothing like that. You are no murderer. Do you understand?" Lupin's eyes searched Harry's for a long time before he could answer.

"I understand," Harry said finally and was able to wipe the tears from his face, feeling a little better. It'd take weeks, months and maybe even years to fully get over what had happened but knowing that no one Harry cared about thought that he was a murderer made it easier. 

There was a long pause between the men while they both struggled over their own emotions but finally Harry spoke up again. "Have you seen Hermione?"

"No but Dumbledore was able to see her just a short while ago."

"Is she okay?"

To Harry's surprise, he saw a large smile spread across Lupin's face. "She'll be fine. She did take a bad blow to the head but she'll survive."

"I want to see her."

"Do you think you can wait just a bit longer?" Lupin said with an even bigger grin. "She's sleeping at the moment. I'm sure she'll be eager to see you once she wakes up, as well."

Harry opened his mouth to argue but thought better of it. He still had a few other things to say to Remus that he'd like private so, for now, he wouldn't argue. 

"You really love her, don't you? Seeing the two of you together reminds me so much of James and Lily that sometimes it really does scare me," he said with a distant look.

The words of Lupin took Harry by surprise and it was several minutes before he could reply. "I'm going to ask her to marry me."

That one sentence seemed to stop Remus in his tracks and his eyes widened. Whatever he'd expected to hear, this hadn't been it. Harry was beginning to think that his former teacher didn't approve until another smile lit up his face. "I'm sure she'll say yes."  


"Do you really think so?"

Lupin nodded and laughed to himself. "I must say, the day James told me that he was going to propose to Lily, I was a little nervous for him but with you and Hermione I am completely confident."

"Thank you," Harry said softly, not knowing what else to say. That was when an odd memory that seemed like a dream came to his mind and he asked, "Did Hermione visit me when I was unconscious?"

Remus made a strange face like he was trying to figure something out but then simply nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, it might sound stupid but I had this dream," he began slowly unaware that he'd begun fidgeting with his hands. "She was sitting at my bedside and talking to me. I remember that she was crying but she said something about being married with kids and careers."

Much to Harry's surprise, Lupin began to laugh. It was the first time in several years that he'd actually hear the man do so with such honesty. The only strange thing was that Harry couldn't figure out making him do so.

"I honestly don't think it was a dream, Harry. I saw George carry her from the room and she'd been crying. I think you heard what she was really saying."

Harry's eyes widened slowly. He found it hard to believe that she could have really said all those things to him, conscious or not. She'd said all the things that Harry himself wanted to say to her. Just the thought that she could have said those things made his heart soar higher then he'd ever thought possible. 

The two men sat in the room talking for a long time. They spoke about anything that they could think of with the exception of the previous night. Harry got the impression that Remus was avoiding the topic for his sake and Harry knew that he'd never be able to thank him enough for that.

It wasn't until the door opened several hours later and Professor Dumbledore walked in that the men broke off their conversation.

"Hermione's awake, Harry, and she asking for you."

……………………………………………………………………………


	24. Chapter 24

The Horrors of War

By: FayeValentine00

Chapter 24

……………………………………………………………………………

"Hermione's awake, Harry, and she asking for you."

As soon as the words registered in Harry's mind, he swung his legs over the edge of his bed intent on heading straight to her room but before he could even place a foot on the ground, Hermione burst past Dumbledore and ran straight into Harry's arms. Without saying a word, she erupted into sobs and clung to him as if she feared he might disappear at any moment.

Lupin quietly stood up from his chair and made his way towards the door but before following Dumbledore out, his eyes met Harry's. With a soft smile, he mouthed the words "I come back later."

"Calm down, Hermione. It's all okay now," Harry whispered softly as he lightly ran his fingers through her hair. 

Holding Hermione in his arms was like a dream come true. His senses seemed to take in everything about her. Right then, Harry wanted nothing more then to hold Hermione in his arms for the rest of his days. He knew that he'd never be able to tell her how complete she made him feel but he made a vow to try.

"I thought … I thought … I-" Hermione tried to speak but her sobs made it nearly impossible. She finally pulled away and gazed up into his eyes with so much love and relief that Harry found himself rendered speechless.

Even though her hair wasn't brushed, her eyes were red and swollen and tears were streaming down her cheeks, Harry couldn't ever remember seeing Hermione look quite so beautiful. Without saying a word, Harry gently brushed the tears from her cheeks before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers. His kiss did all the talking for him. It was full of all the fear, anxiety, and emotions that were running though his veins. As she kissed him back though, all of those emotions began to wash away and by the times that their lips parted again the only emotions filling either of them was love.

"I'm fine," Harry whispered as he pulled Hermione up onto the bed beside him, never losing the eye contact they shared.

"I thought you were dead, Harry. I didn't know what to do. When I woke up and saw you unconscious, I-"

"_You were knocked out?_" Harry asked with wide eyes.

"I'm fine now but after Voldemort used the killing curse, there was an explosion and it threw me into the wall. I woke up to find you both lying on the ground unconscious."

"I never wanted you to get hurt," he said softly, dropping his eyes away. "All I wanted to do was protect you and I guess I couldn't even do that right."

"Harry, stop," Hermione said forcefully as she took his face in her hands and made him look into her eyes. "You saved my life. That curse that nearly killed you was meant for me. If you hadn't jumped in front of me, I wouldn't be here right now."

Slowly, Harry nodded his acknowledgment of her words and covered her hands with his own. He didn't really know how to respond but the words that came out of his mouth weren't what either expected.

"Marry me, Hermione."

Her jaw dropped immediately and had Harry's hands not been holding hers to his cheeks, she would have pulled away. Her eyes gazed in to his with a mixture of shock, fear and relief on her face. Although those hadn't been the words that he'd planned on saying, Harry found himself relived to have said it and realized that he had more to add.

"I love you, Hermione. I don't ever want to be apart from you again."

Tears began to well in Hermione's eyes as she took in every word that he said but she didn't say anything for a long time. She simply looked at him with a loving expression. In fact, she was quiet for so long that Harry began to wonder if she'd ever answer.

"Do you really mean it?" she whispered softly.

"What?"

"Do you really mean it? Do you really want to marry me?"

"Yes!" he nearly shouted, surprised that she even asked.

To shock Harry even more, she leapt forward and threw her arms around his neck. Her tears dampening his shoulder before she kissed him firmly on the lips once more.

He couldn't help but laugh when she finally released him from her embraced because the smile on her face was the best answer he could have hoped for. "Does that mean you'll marry me?"

"Of course! I've never wanted anything more in my life!"

The two came together again in a tangle of emotions. There were tears and laughter mixed in with their kisses but it all grew into passion and before they knew what was happening, they were loosing their clothes. Any aches and pains they might have had simply seemed to vanish as their emotions took over.

………………

Ginny walked back into the hospital, anxious to see how Hermione was doing. It was nearly midnight but she found that she couldn't sleep without making sure that Hermione okay. She also needed to know if there was any news on Harry. Whoever made up the old adage that no news is good news must have been insane because not knowing is what was making the red-haired seventeen year old go crazy.

She made here way through St. Mungo's quietly. She had no desire to wake any of the other patients up considering visiting hours had ended hours ago. She just hoped to get in and out without being detected because if she was caught, there was bound to be hell to pay.

Slowly, Ginny opened up the door to Hermione's room, only to find the girl in question was gone. Instead, two very familiar men were sitting at a table talking. 

"Where's Hermione?" she said to her Headmaster Dumbledore and former professor, Lupin.

"Hello, Miss Weasley," Dumbledore said with a smile. "Hermione's gone over to visit Harry."

A wave of relief flooded her very soul as she looked up at the smiling faces of the men. "Is Harry okay? Is he awake? I have to go see him!" 

She turned on her heels, prepared to head straight over to the room three doors down but a hand on her shoulder stopped her in her tracks. She turned to see Lupin looking down on her with an odd expression of amusement and embarrassment.

"I think you should avoid the room for just a bit longer, Ginny," he said quietly.

"But, why?" It took her a minute to work everything out before a large smile spread across her face. "Oh… okay. I understand." There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment before Ginny decided to lighten things up.

"Care for a game of Exploding Snaps, Professor?" she asked with a big smile that Remus immediately returned. 

"Sounds like a great idea," he said, leading the way back to the table. "But just call me Remus."

"Deal."

The two spend the next several hours playing while Dumbledore watched and joined in on any of their conversations. For the first time, both Remus and Ginny found themselves able to relax just a little bit even though they knew that there would be work to do the next morning. It was refreshing to smile again because both felt like it'd been a long time since they'd truly done so.

……………….

The sun was rising in the early morning sky when Hermione woke up to find Harry's arms wrapped tightly around her shoulders. She remembered the proposal from the night before and smiled to herself. Although she thought about pinching herself just to be sure, joy flowed through her body as she thought about being married to Harry in the not too far off future.

"Good morning," Harry said before stretching with a smile on his face.

"Good morning."

They lay in bed talking for a long time. Both just happy to know that the night before hadn't simply been a beautiful dream. Instead, it was a beautiful reality.

"As soon as we get out of here, let's go and buy you a ring," Harry said suddenly catching Hermione off guard.

"We'll wait until you're better, Harry. I can wait. I don't mind."

"No. This is important to me. I want to do things right from now on," he said looking at her seriously. 

"Alright," was all she could say before giving him a kiss that said more than any words could have. "I guess I really should get back to my room and change. The nurses said that I could go home today as long as I was feeling better."

"Promise to come back and see me?" Harry asked with a pouty expression that made Hermione laugh.

"I'll be back as soon as I get my things. I'm not leaving here until we can walk out together."

Without giving him a chance to reply, Hermione walked out of the room and closed the door. Letting out a contented sigh, she made her way down the hall. She got back into the room that was supposed to be reserved just for her but found that she had three visitors waiting there, two of which had rather knowing grins plastered on there faces.

"So Hermione, did you have a nice night?" Ginny said with a big smile before laughing in a way that made Hermione blush uncontrollably.

Dumbledore coughed loudly but it seemed to be nothing more then a way to hide his own laughter before standing up and announcing that he was going to get breakfast before heading out the door.

"Perhaps you shouldn't give Hermione such a hard time just yet, Ginny. She has been through a lot in these last few days," Lupin said but with the corners of his mouth twitching the way they were, it made his words seem less then honest.

"If last night didn't cheer her up, nothing will," Ginny said laughing again and this time Lupin joined in as well.

Even though Hermione was blushing so brightly that she felt as though she might explode at any moment, she couldn't help but wonder when Ginny and Lupin had become friends. In fact, she couldn't remember ever seeing Lupin laugh so much in all the years that she's known him. It wasn't until she realized that this was simply their way of getting out all of the stress that had been building up in their own hearts, that she understood and she couldn't help but laugh along with them. 

It made Hermione feel good to see that everyone was beginning to relax because for a long time, she'd begun to wonder if anyone would ever truly be able to smile again. In Lupin's case, he hadn't found peace in 17 years and, for his sake as well as everyone else's, she hoped that the issue of the Death Eaters would be resolved quickly. She didn't want to lose anyone else to the war. 


	25. Chapter 25 Completed

The Horrors of War

By: FayeValentine00

Chapter 25 (FINAL)

………………………………………………………………………………

The next few days went by in a flash. It seemed like every wizard or witch that Harry had ever met had come to the hospital to visit. Thankfully, Remus, Ginny and the twins had taken up guard duty to ensure that Harry would be able to get at least a small bit of rest.

His recovery went faster then anyone had expected and five days later, when the doctors felt that he was fully healed, Harry left St. Mungo's with Hermione at his side. At first, the young couple wasn't sure where they were going to stay when they left. Harry said he'd rather stay locked up in St. Mungo's then return to the Dursley's and Hermione refused to leave his side. They considered staying at the Granger's but Arthur and Molly had insisted they come back to the Burrow until they could get a place of their own.

Hermione was thrilled to learn that she'd be sharing a room with Ginny because, as she told Harry, "It would be rather… uncomfortable if we were to share a room, don't you think?"

The first night back, Molly made a huge dinner and everyone ate together in the back yard. It was very hard to explain what was different but the general atmosphere around the table was somehow lighter then it'd seemed in years. Everyone seemed a bit quicker to laugh or to tell a joke. It was a nearly perfect night. Voldemort was dead. There'd been no sign of the Death Eaters since they'd disappeared that fateful night. There was just one thing missing. There was just one thing that could have made the night complete. If only Ron was still alive, everything would have been perfect because tonight Harry and Hermione were announcing their engagement to their friends.

Dinner ended and everyone lingered around the table talking idly about their plans for the future when Harry's eyes met Hermione's across the table. He saw a blush spread into her cheeks but she slightly nodded her head and Harry took that as his signal to tell the Weasley's the good news.

"Umm… There is something that Hermione and I wanted to tell all of you," he said loud enough to get everyone's attention. As every red head at the table turned to him, he suddenly began to feel nervous. Deep down, he knew that they'd be happy but he was still nervous.

Harry didn't realize how long he'd been stalling until Fred spoke up loudly, "Are you going to make us sit out here all night waiting?"

"No, sorry," he muttered, his face growing hot as Hermione and Ginny both began to giggle. "We, uh, wanted to tell you thatweregettingmarried."

"I'm sorry, come again?" George said but from the big smile on his face, Harry was sure he'd made out every word.

"I said, Hermione and I are going to be getting married."

The reaction was instantaneous. Hermione and Harry were suddenly attacked with hugs and kisses from everyone. Ginny jumped up from her seat, which was next to Hermione, ran all the way around the table and jumped into Harry's arms before anyone else was even halfway out of their chair.

The sole Weasley daughter gave him a big kiss on the cheek and looked up at him with a huge smile. "Oh, I knew you could do it, Harry! Brilliant! I guess you won't be needing my help now."

Next Molly threw herself onto Harry and cried into his shoulder for a long while until Arthur pulled her off and shook his hand tightly.

Meanwhile, Hermione was being attacked by the remaining four Weasley's that were present. Bill was the first to give her a quick kiss on the cheek while offering his sincere congratulations. Charlie was next, giving her a hug before the twins quite thoroughly glomped her. Hermione found herself sandwiched between the twins who were cheering wildly. 

"We knew it! We knew it!" They both kissed her cheeks which made her blush but it was when they began to beg about being in charge of the wedding party favors that she began to worry.

"No. You can help with anything but not the favor."

"Oh Please, Hermione. We'll do a brilliant job, promise!" George said with a mischievous grin.

"No, George. I do not want my wedding reception to be an ad for your shop," she said trying to sound angry but failing miserably.

"Come on, Hermione. We won't do anything _too_ awful," Fred jumped in with an equally shifty grin.

"Leave her alone of I'll curse you both!" Ginny said, as she came around the table to Hermione rescue. Her wand was pointed right at them while a big smile graced her face.

"Party pooper," George muttered before turning towards Harry to congratulate him.

"Honestly, they're never going to grow up, are they?" Hermione said the Ginny when they were out of earshot.

"Probably not," she replied dryly before both girls burst into laughter.

………………………………………..

Over the next few days, Molly must have owled every single member of the Order because countless people came by the house to visit but it was when Remus came by at the end of the week that really stuck out in Harry's mind.

The former Marauder had dinner with the family and even joined into a large game of exploding snaps before pulling Harry aside. The two men went into the deserted living room and sat down before Lupin began to speak.

"I'm happy for you and Hermione, I really am," he spoke softly but Harry could see a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Thank you. You'll be coming, right?"

The smile that lit up Remus' face was rare and welcome. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"What's wrong?" Harry said with a serious tone.

"Nothing's wrong, Harry. Why would something be wrong?" the older man asked trying to sound confused.

"Don't lie. I can tell something is wrong."

"I don't really think that now is the time to talk about it," Remus whispered not meeting Harry's eyes.

"Now is the perfect time," Harry answered seriously as worry began to creep into his mind.

"It's just that you and Hermione remind me so much of James and Lily. He looked just as happy as you do now when he told Sirius and I that they were engaged. It just makes me think a little too much sometimes, I guess."

A heavy silence fell over the men. Remus thinking about his fallen friends and Harry thinking about his parents. Harry once again began to think about how his father must have felt all those years ago. His parents couldn't have known that their days were numbered and even now, Harry couldn't help but wonder if his were too but he knew now that Hermione was his life. No matter what the outcome, he was going to spend his remaining time at her side whether he had one day or a hundred years.

…………………………

A week after Harry's release from St. Mungo's, the couple made their way onto Diagon Alley to find Hermione "the perfect ring." Even going very early in the morning, they found it hard to go more then ten feet without getting stopped by eager wizards who wished to offer their thanks for the downfall of the Dark Lord.

When things began to get out of hand, the owner of the jewelry store locked his doors so they could look through the rings in peace. They'd expected to be looking all day but after only a couple of minutes, Hermione let out a gasp. At first, Harry thought that something was wrong but when he saw the look on her face he knew that she'd already made her decision. Before he even looked, he knew he'd buy her the ring. Money was no object for something as important as this.

The storeowner, a man in his sixties with white hair and a pleasant smile, had already pulled the ring out of the case before Harry had a chance to have a look but when he did finally see what had caused such a reaction in Hermione, he understood. The ring was simple, classic and beautiful. It was perfect. 

The band was white gold with a round ½ carat diamond in the center. That diamond was surround by two smaller ones on either side. The diamonds were so bright and they reflected such color that Harry could hardly believe the ring was real. He wouldn't have been surprised if it was enchanted but he didn't think it was really a good time to ask.

"Well, take it," He said suddenly, taking the ring from Hermione's hands.

"Harry, wait. You don't even know how much it is!" She said with a horrified look on her face but Harry wasn't so dense that he'd miss the look of longing in her eyes.

"It doesn't matter."

"But-!"

"Hermione, do you like this ring?" He asked her with a knowing expression.

"Yes, but-"

"Would you like to have this ring?"

"Well, yes, but-"

Without letting her finish, he turned to the owner. "We'll take this one. Just withdraw the money from my account."

"No problem, Mr. Potter."

"Harry, wait!" Hermione yelled as Harry walked out of the store with the ring held tightly in his hand. She wanted to stop him but instead found following him all the way outside and into the streets of Diagon Alley.

Harry walked for a long time without looking back to see if she followed. He knew she would. In fact, he didn't stop until he reached the middle of the road and when he did, he faced her with a big smile on his face.

Realization dawned on Hermione and a look of shock and horror spread across her face. "Oh, no. Not here."

Harry must have gone deaf because he completely ignored her request and instead got down on one knee and held the ring out to Hermione. Ever single person shopping stopped in their tracks to watch the famous Harry Potter formally propose. 

"Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"

Her face turned beet red as she looked down at Harry in shock. She couldn't ignore that hundreds of people were holding their breath, waiting for her response. For a brief moment, she thought about saying no just to get him back for embarrassing her in front of strangers but even in jest, she knew there was only one answer.

"Yes, Harry, of course," she said softly.

An even larger smile spread on Harry's face as he stood up and slipped the ring on her finger before kissing her thoroughly for everyone to see. When they broke apart, both were laughing hard because people everywhere had begun to cheer. 

It took them a long time to break free but finally, two hours later, they escaped from the crowds and made their way into Muggle London for some space.

"I can't believe you did that!" Hermione said but the big smile on her face gave her away.

"Well, I figured the Daily Prophet would get news of the story soon enough so I thought we'd make the news on our own terms."

They had a quiet lunch at a café that Hermione's parents had taken to her a few years back before strolling through some shops that littered the city. It was a peaceful day full of smiles and brief kisses. Harry couldn't help but notice that Hermione's eyes kept darting down to her ring and the following smile that spread across her lips made his spirit soar.

They had just set off towards the Burrow when a scream rang out across the street. Everyone in the vicinity looked over and saw that people were pointing into the sky somewhere behind where Harry and Hermione stood. For the longest time, Harry watched the faces of people surrounding them but it was when he heard Hermione gasp that he realized how bad it truly was.

"Oh my God, Harry. Look!"

Slowly he turned, not wanting to see what it was but knowing he couldn't avoid it. Then he saw it. The Dark Mark was shining high in the sky over _Muggle_ London. Harry felt like he was stuck in a nightmare. He didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to think that this could be happening, yet he knew the truth. 

It was the Death Eaters. It had to be. The Death Eaters were still out there and they were as dangerous as ever. The mark proved it. To make matters worse, the sign was shining over _Muggle_ London. They were still targeting Muggles.

Much to Harry's dismay, a horrible thought flooded his mind. **The war isn't over. **In fact he began to wonder if it'd only just begun.

……………………………………………

****

Okay everyone… this is the end of ThoW. I really hope that you enjoyed it and I love all of you who stuck through with me to the end. A sequel will be coming really soon so keep on close eye on my livejournal - ******   
  
Also, nevermore is going to help me put all of ThoW with the matching fanart into an adobe acrobat file! I will pass on updates of that soon too.   
  
Thanks again so much to all of you. Your words of support seriously make my day! ^_^**


End file.
